The Fifth Saiyan: Destiny
by Raydias
Summary: MASSIVE REWRITE IN PROGRESS! Vegeta and Goku believe they are the only Saiyans left. That all changes when a girl appears unconscious in the pit of dust left behind from Cell's defeat. Who is she, and what does her presence mean for them?
1. Prolouge

Prologue  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"In the beginning of time, a selected group of individuals were brought together and made immortal. They were the "Chosen": six elite warriors, on whose shoulders rested the weight of the Universe. They alone had the responsibility of keeping the evils about them at bay. These Chosen ensured order in the Universe and peace reigned everywhere. Many millenniums passed and peace still dominated until one fateful day when an evil being, by the name of Pathos, arose and proceeded to bring chaos to the Universe. Together, the Chosen tried to destroy him, but failed. Pathos knew that in order for him to claim his "rightful" place as the Supreme Ruler, he would need to destroy the Chosen. He then constructed a sword with enough power to destroy an immortal, and bring anyone who defied him to his or her death. Many battles ensued, but the Chosen never gained a single foothold.  
  
In a last attempt to destroy their greatest enemy, the Chosen called upon the heart of the Universe, asking It to help them rid the Universe of this evil. It complied and gave them an ancient spell that would encase Pathos forever in stone chest made from enchanted black opal. The spell succeeded and trapped Pathos in the stone chest. But their success came at a terrible price. Their lives. The Chosen gave up their life's energy, and therefore their lives, to the spell which it needed in order to trap Pathos. Their souls now gaurd him, keeping the chest safe from those who would use it for their own wicked purpose. Even with this great evil gone, chaos and violence continued to spread. Some warriors remembered the Chosen and vowed to carry on the immortals' deeds. To this day, the great evil hasn't been released, but the Universe is falling deeper and deeper into despair from the evils that plauge it.  
  
Now the Chosens' mentor, Apophus, waits with despair fpr the day when the great evil might be released. Then, he will call upon the spirits of the Chosen to select a new group of warriors who will continue the Chosens' work Should Pathos ever be released, those selected will be taught the old ways of the Chosen, and trained to bring down the great evil once and for all."  
  
This was a passage from a book written by an ancient Saiyan prophet named Hogath. When I read this, I was at first very skeptical that it had really happened. But the day I learned who I truly was and of my destiny, I skeptical no more.  
  
My name is Raydias, and I'm one of the Chosen. Myself and the other Chosen were faced with the task of returning Pathos back to his chest, or else destroy him completely. But why am I telling you this? Someone has to know; not many people even know I'm a Saiyan, much less of protector of the Universe. By telling you this, everyone will know what has transpired, and what we went through to save their lives. This is my story, with the others cutting in once in awhile to give their own piece of the tale. I guess one could say that it all started right after I was born, before my home planet was destroyed.....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
My mother's eyes widened as she read the report. 'I can't belive he did this! And to his own neice, no less! Wait, he would do this no matter who it was.but I'll kill him all the same!' After shoving the clipboard back into the med tech's face, she stormed out of the "nursery." Lexey sprinted down the corridor, quickly picking up speed and shoving anyone who was in her path. Thankfully, the guards by the throne room picked up her ki on their scouters before she arrived and opened the doors; Lexey gave a curt nod to them as she rounded the corner, tore into the throne room, and headed right for the dais where her older brother, King Vegeta, was perched. She leaped up the steps, grabbed the front of his chest plate and slammed him against the back of the throne.  
  
"Damnit, VEGETA! Who in Kami's name gave you permission to send my daughter, on a purging mission!" my mother yelled in his face. "The inhabitants on Natoon will be too much for her to handle even as an oozaru. You should have sent the Elites."  
  
King Vegeta frowned. "It's not my fault, Lexey. I didn't want her sent just as much as you didn't. Your daughter was sent on Freeza's orders as soo as she was ready. Theat was nearly three weeks ago. We would have contacted you but for some reason communications were down. And you know very well that if I had turned him down, I wouldn't be standing here arguing with you right now!"  
  
"What?" Lexey let him go and stepped back in shock. "Freeza sent her?" There was not a chance I would be coming back now. If it was on Freeza's orders, then there was no way I'd live through the mission.  
  
Vegeta stood and led his younger sister to the window over-looking the capital. "Listen, I was able to convince Freeza to let me send one of my men along with her to make sure she is safe the entire time. He'll watch over her until her mission is complete. In any case, even if Freeza didn't order me to send her, I would have sent your daughter to another planet anyway, so we could keep her away and safe from that tyrant. Don't worry, she comes from a long line of the greatest warriors. But if it turns out that she cannot handle the inhabitants, then my warrior will bring her back. With only minor injuries of course, but she'll live."  
  
Suddenly the doors burst open and a warrior hurried into the room. In a flash he was down on his knee with a clenched fist over his heart in respect for Vegeta. "Your majesty," he panted, trying to catch his breath. He was gasping for breath so much, Lexey was only able to hear about every other word.  
  
King Vegeta growled. "Breath, baka! I can't understand a word you're saying!"  
  
After a few minutes when the solider had caught his breath, he stood and cleared his throat, clearly unsure of how to continue.  
  
"Well?!" the King yelled. "What so important?"  
  
"It's your neice, Raydias, your majesty. We just received word from King Florian of the planet Cronos; his people were monitoring your neice's ship like you requested them to. Raydias and Kalt were only a day away from the planet Natoon when an asteroid intercepted them, well the size of one of our fleet ships. Kalt's sip was destroyed upon impact with the asteroid, and Raydias's ship was clipped by it and sent of course. They then lost her when . when she was pulled into a worm hole. I am sorry your Highnesses."  
  
My mother froze with shock, fazed out of sight and reappeared in front of the solider and grabbed him by the neck. "Where the hell is my daughter?!" Lexey growled in the warrior's face. "What happened to Raydias!?" Before Lexey could cause any damage to the solider, she felt two strong hands grab her arms gently and pull her back.  
  
King Vegeta turned to the frightened warrior, whose face had become pale. "You may go," he said roughly. The warrior nodded and hurried out. My mother didn't have the strength to struggle against Vegeta, so she just threw her arms around his neck and began to sob. Vegeta paled. He was not used to having women throw their arms around him and cry. The last time this happened was when his mate told him she was pregnant with the Prince. But she was killed by Freeza and he did not want to dwell on that subject. The King of the Saiyans looked down at his younger sister and patted her lightly on the back. He gulped, not knowing what to do. He normally didn't have to comfort someone. Just as he was beginning to panic my father, Raddock, entered the throne room.  
  
My father stiffled a snicker when he saw his King trying to comfort my mother. He walked over to the two siblings and tapped his mate lightly on the shoulder. Lexey looked over her shoulder at him, release her brother, and instead threw her arms around her mate. Raddock said softly, "I take it she heard about Raydias, huh?"  
  
King Vegeta nodded. "She seems to be taking it fairly well, doesn't she?"  
  
Lexey frowned and punched his shoulder. "Not funny, jerk," she muttered.  
  
Raddock turned her face toward his and wiped her tears with his thumb. "Are you ready to leave?" he asked softly.  
  
"Leave? What do you mean?"  
  
"Remember that trip we planned a few months back?" She nodded. "Come on, then. Misha and Lita are already on the shuttle."  
  
"Alright, one moment though." My mother turned toward King Vegeta and gave him one last hug. "Vege, I may not forgive you for what just happened, but I want you to take care or yourself. You're my only brother, I don't want to loose you." He grunted. "I'm serious Vegeta. Watch over our people and bring them to victory in whatever war or battle you decide to shove them into." She smiled at Vegeta with more tears running down her face. He grunted again and smirked back. As she turned to leave, she looked over her shoulder and said, "See you in two months Vegetable breath!" The king smirked and resumed his position on his throne.  
  
Raddock placed a hand on her shoulder and led her out of the room. Unfortunately, when they reached the bay where their ship was being held, they ran into Freeza. ::What's he doing here?:: Lexey asked her mate telepathically.  
  
::I don't know Lexey. But don't do anything extreme. We already have enough of our people rebelling against him and dying by his hands; we can't afford to have a member of the royal family getting in a tangle with Freeza. Just ignore him.:: Freeza smiled at them and continued down the hall.  
  
"But I don't trust him! He sent our newborn daughter on practically a suicide mission! Wait, let me refrase that. She's not on a suicide mission, she's already dead!" She whispered furiously. Raddock just frowned slightly and pushed her into their ship where their two other offspring sat waiting for them.  
  
Their oldest son, Misha, looked up at his father. "What's happened to Ray-chan? Where is she?" His father said nothing. He activated the ship's engines, and guided it out of the hanger. It didn't take long for the ship to leave the atmosphere and enter the darkness of space. After half an hour of slicene, Misha looked to his mother. She turned her head away; Lexey couldn't let him see her cry. "'Kaasan?"  
  
"She's gone," my mother whispered softly. "Raydias is gone." The King of Vejiitasei's sister gazed out the window and down at her home which was slowly getting farther and farther away. Raddock and Lexey's other daughter, Lita, climbed into her father's lap. She pointed at the distant planet.  
  
"Papa?" she asked, "What's that?"  
  
My father looked to where she was pointing and quickly rose out of his chair, causing Lita to tumble to the ground. Out of nowhere, an enormous yellow orb appeared and raced toward Vejiitasei. Oh Kami, no. Lexey raced to the main console. "Computer!" she yelled. "All weapons on the energy sphere, now!" she waited a few seconds. "Fire!" The ship jerked back from the force of the guns. The four Saiyans watched anxiously as their guns fired upon the orb. And to their horror, it absorbed them. "Fire!" my mother yelled again in despair. And again, the orb absorbed their fire. They could only watch as it engulfed the planet, destroying it.  
  
"What's going on?!" yelled Misha, terror overcoming his voice.  
  
Suddenly, my father grabbed the controls and fired up the engines. "We have to get out of here before the shockwave hits us!" He turned the ship sharply. "Get in your seats and hold on!" Activating the hyper drive, Raddock shot the ship into space. But they neither strong nor fast enough; the shockwave from the decimated planet moved in so close it shook the ship. "Since when were these things so powerful?" he growled. The air around them grew warm as the shock engulfed the ship, shaking it so violently that the Saiyans were thrown to the floor. Unexpectedly, everything quickly became still and the air cooled. My father picked himself up, and looked around. "Is everyone all right?" he called.  
  
"Yes," answered Lexey. She gathered a crying Lita in her arms and stood next to her mate. She looked out the window to where their home was, or used to be. Nothing but empty space. "I can't believe it." She said. "Our home, it's gone. All of it."  
  
Struggling to withhold his emotions, my brother, Misha, took hold of his father's hand. "What now, Otousan?"  
  
Smiling weakly, Raddock took his family into his arms and gazed out the window in to space. "Computer," he said aloud, "take us to Dellaria." Lexey frowned inwardly to herself. They were the only surviving Saiyans, save for the Prince, Commander Nappa, and Radditz, who were in Freeza's hands. She could only hope that they would all hold out.  
  
  
  
Twenty-five years later.... 


	2. Memories

Chaper one: Memories  
  
I looked down at my watch, 3:45. 'Hmmm. That gives me about two and a half hours. It's not enough but it will have to do.' "Mom?" I yelled from the upstairs banister, "I'm going out to the orchard to train for a bit!"  
  
"If you want to talk to me, then you have to come down here," she yelled back. I sighed heavily and ran down the stairs to the kitchen.  
  
"I'm going to go train out in the orchard for a bit."  
  
"Did you finish your homework?"  
  
"Yes mother."  
  
"Fine, but be back before dinner." I nodded and ran out of the house to the barn. Stopping quickly to give one of our horses, Blaze, a pat on the nose, I headed to the equipment room. I then began feeling the back wall for a small knot that would open a door when touched. Upon finding the knot, I brushed my fingers over it and took a step back as a hidden door swung inward revealing a flight of stairs leading underground. As I jogged down the steps, I thought back to the time when I first discovered this place.  
  
~Flashback~  
  
I was nine years old. It was early in the morning and I had gone out to the stable to feed my horse, Wizard, or Wizy for short, and the other horses (or at least do what I could until my parents came down). He was a beautiful buck-skinned paint with a mark on his buttocks that looked a wizard's hat, which is how he received his name. Wizy stuck his nose into my hair and playfully took some into his mouth as I dumped his oats into his bucket. I laughed and turned around to give him a hug. After refilling his bucket of water and giving him his hay, I went to the equiptment room to get my gear together for later that day. I was standing on a stool deciding which saddle pad to use when a tiny light at the back of the room caught my eye. Closing my eyes and reopening them, I looked again to see the light gone. I walked over to the back wall to see what it could have possibly been. Suddenly there it was again! A low light was coming from the left corner. Once there, I ran my hand over the wall in the spot where the light had come from. As my fingers brushed over one of the knots in the wood, a door abruptly appeared and swung inward.  
  
At first I was too scared to go in, but my curiosity took over and I slowly ventured through the opening. As I descended down the stairs, I noticed that the way was dimly lit by a mushroom of some sort that glowed a light blue. The passage was still dark, but the mushrooms provided enough light for me to see my way around. When I reached the bottom of the stairway, the passage widened out and another door stood in front of me. It was a heavy wooden door with iron bands holding the wood together, like the ones used in castles. Near the top of the door, a phrase was etched into the wood. It read, "Only a Chosen may enter this chamber" and a symbol drawn beneath it, only I couldn't begin to describe what the symbol looked like. It was like something I'd never seen. I then wondered what it ment by 'Chosen'? I shrugged and continued to look around. Next to the wall was a small stone alter. Getting a closer look, I noticed that a hand print was etched into the middle of the stone. And like the door, something was written above the hand print. "Beyond this door, is a place saved only for those who have been Chosen. If you be Chosen, place your hand on the symbol on the chamber door and enter your domain. If you be not Chosen, and seek entrance, a test you must pass. Place your hand on the alter and face your test."  
  
I looked over the rest of the alter to see if there were any more instructions, but there was nothing. I looked around the stone passage wondering what I should do. Like a whisper on the wind, a small voice from somewhere said, "Do it." So I did. I gingerly place my small hand into the print. A bright blue light emitted out from under my hand and a sudden wind picked up around me. Terrified that I had done something wrong, I tried to pull my hand away, but it wouldn't budge from the alter. Suddenly everything quieted and went dark except for the two torches glowing next to the wooden door. Growing more scared with each pasing minute, I tried again to pull my hand away. I gave one more tug, and my hand was released causing me to fly backwards landing on my backside. Absently rubbing my palm, I ran in what I supposed was the direction of the staircase, only to be met with a stone wall.  
  
Tears began to run down my face; would I ever get out of here? What if my parents were never able to find me? They probably didn't know this place even existed. I leaned against the wall and slid down to the ground tears now flowing freely. I let out a soft sob and buried my face in my arms on my raised knees. In my young mind I thought that the situation was hopeless, and that I would die there without my family ever knowing what happened to me. Suddenly a soft white glow illuminated the room. I lifted my tear-streaked face to see a woman with long, flowing, white-blonde hair. She was dressed in a white sleeveless gown that trailed on the ground in the back but did not seem to get dirty. I gazed at her face. Her eyes were a wonderful sky blue that seemed to glow with knowledge and her lips a pale pink that smiled gently at me.  
  
"Why do you cry, little one?" she asked in a soft voice. I didn't say anything, and a few tears continued to slide down my cheek. The lady walked slowly over to me and bent down, placing a hand on my shoulder. She wiped away a tear with her finger. Again in a soft voice she asked me, "What is wrong?"  
  
Suddenly, I found my voice. "I - I din't mean to do anything! All I did was touch it!" I turned my face away and mumbled, "And now the stairs have disappeared and I don't know how to get home."  
  
The lady smiled again. "What did you touch, young one?" I pointed to the alter which was still glowing a faint blue color. She smiled knowingly and spoke. "So you wanted to see what was behind that door?" I nodded meekly. "Come with me then, and I will show you."  
  
The lady took my hand and helped me stand, but I pulled back when I fully realized what she was going to do. "But the writing said that I couldn't enter without passing a test, unless I was a 'Chosen'."  
  
"You have already passed the test." I looked at her with confusion written all over my face. "I looked into your soul and saw that you had a pure heart. You are worthy to enter this sacred chamber. Come." She walked over to the door and put her hand over the symbol. The door then swung inward revealing a room unlike anything I could ever imagine.  
  
There was some sort of pool in the middle of the floor. With the light from many torches and candles reflecting off the water surface, the walls shimmered like dimonds and seemed to be alive. There was strange writing, like on the door, all over the walls. I then noticed a dull green light coming from all the walls. I looked on the ground to see glowing mushrooms growing where ever a wall touched to ground. There were three other passageways, one on either side of me and one in front. "Where do those hallways go?" I asked.  
  
"This one," she said pointing to the left leads to the bedchambers, and social areas, and the other one," pointing to the right, "leads to all the training facilities and weapons room." Motioning to the one in front of us, she stated, "This last one leads you to various caves and other areas on your hill."  
  
I nodded, trying to take this all in. There was literally a mansion under my house and stable! I shook my head in disbelief. This place was so cool! "How long has this place been here?"  
  
She waved her hand back at the entrance. "Do you ramember what was engraved on that door?" I nodded. "Well, this chamber was onced used by one of those Chosen. She was the strongest fighter out of the group. I remember how she used to always complain aobut how everything constantly happened to her." The strange woman got a far of look in her eyes. "Anyway, I need to ask you something. I know it might sound a bit strange, but I must know. Do you fight?"  
  
Delight lit up in my eyes as she mentioned that word. "Of course! I've been fighting since I was five!" I stated proudly. I smirked as I lifted my chin and straightened my back.  
  
She smiled brightly. "Good, I am glad to here that. Now let me show you something that may be of some use to you in the future." She led me down the right hallways, and to a door marked 'Armoire'. Grasping the handle, she pushed it open, allowing me to enter first. The wall were lined with weapons of old and new. There were swords and daggers, bows and arrows and staffs. There as well were every type of high tech and non-high tech guns from the modern day, and a few others I couldn't discern.  
  
"As you can see.." She looked at my face questionly.  
  
"Christa, but I usually go by Chris."  
  
"Alright, Chris then. As you can see, this is where all the weapons are stored. You may choose some for your own use if you wish."  
  
"What?" 'What did she mean by 'for my own use?''  
  
"That girl I mentioned earlier, used all of these weapons. She told me that when the right time came, I was to help train a girl in the martial arts and give her her own weapons. That girl I have chosen is you." I was speachless. This lady, who I didn't even know, was going to train me further in the martial arts! I slowly smiled and looked up at her. She smiled back. "I believe your mother is going to begin wondering where you are. I've put the door to the stairway back, and it should lead you right back to your home. And next time you decide to return here, just place your hand on the alter and the entrance door will open for you."  
  
I nodded as she waved her hand towards the door. As I walked out of the cave and placed a foot on the bottom step, I turned back to the entrance where the lady was standing. "Wait. You never told me your name."  
  
"Yuna. And until we meet again, young one. Farewell."  
  
~End Flashback~  
  
I brought my mind back to the present as I realized that I had reached the chamber door. Placing my hand on the alter, I watched as the heavy door opened. I immediately went in and headed for the weapons chamber. I myself preferred the more ancient ones that lined the entire west wall. A sword called the Dragon's Heart which was said to belong to the famous Viking God, Thor himself. A quartet of daggers, two strapped to my calves and the other two at my hips. I remembered when I first chose my own armoire, that Yuna commented I had chosen the weapons which had been used the most by the female who was one of the greatest warriors to ever grace the Universe with her presence. Funny huh? The last of my weapons were a staff, said to have been used by the Greek God of War, Ares, and a magnum handgun. It never seemed to run out of bullets and could be changed to shoot tranquilizer darts. Arming myself with just the sword and staff, I jogged to the other hallway, and went through a door that would lead me to my 'training area'.  
  
Upon reaching the meadow, I laid the weapons aside and began streching. I stretched my muscles for a good twenty minutes and then started on some warm-up kantas, soon losing myself in the motions. After about an hour, I moved onto my staff and started some shadow sparring. During that time, I remember my mother telling my to be home before dinner, but I already knew that it would never happen. I smirked at the thought. Even though she knew that I would not return home until well after dark, she still insisted on telling me to be home for dinner. I smirked again and continued to train until I had to light the lanterns and torches placed stragetigcally about the clearing. Soon the place was well lit, and I persisted in my training. A few more hours passed by until I was soon entering the equiptment room of the stable and on my way home for a good night's rest. Or so I thought.  
  
That night I tossed and turned throughout my sleep from strange dreams about people with tails and some guy telling me that I needed to remember who I was and tap into my power so I could fight the great evil. Also there was a young man asking me to remember him. He kept saying that I was his soulmate and pleading with me to go with him to his home planet so we could "be together for all time and eternity." He seemed so familiar, but I couldn't place where I had seen his face before.  
  
I awoke abruptly when my alarm clock flared to life and began blaring music in my ear, so I rolled out of bed and gathered my school gear together. I tossed on a black tank top, a pair of fatigues, threw my hair into the traditional ponytail with my bangs framing the sides of my face, and slipped on the pendant that I've had for as long as I could remember. I grabbed my wristband, but paused before sliding it on. I raised my right wrist and studied the symbol embedded into my skin. At first I thought that maybe my parents had given me tattoo when I was younger, but then I figured that children so young weren't allowed to get tattoos. So I then just regarded it as a type of birthmark. I then looked at the mark on my left shoulder. The same story went with that as well. I've had it since I was born. Shaking my head, I slid the band over my wrist.  
  
I checked myself in the mirror one last time to make sure I looked fine; but what I saw there surely made all the color drain from my face. Standing where what should have been my reflection was someone dressed in some type of dress worn by the nobal women in ancient Greece. The person looked strongly like me, except she was in that dress and was at least ten years older than me. The person then winked at me and smiled knowingly. I blinked, rubbed my eyes, and checked again. But standing before me was a thirteen-year-old girl with long, wild black hair that had natural silver highlights, black eyes, and about 5'4" . . . myself.  
  
  
  
  
  
Read and Review Please  
  
~Raydias 


	3. Dreams or Reality?

Chapter two: Dream?.. or Reality?  
  
Each day after that unceasingly becoming worse and worse. That same dream continued to haunt me, but it wasn't as nearly as bad as school. The word 'freak' was being used more often and I couldn't concentrate on any of my school work. Derek refused to leave my side, even after I gave him a black eye, and I seemed to be getting into more fights than usual. And to top it off, my P.E coach was starting to act weird around me, and seemed to have it in her head to make me work harder than everyone else in the class. Not that I minded the extra work, but, why? Little did I know that I would find the answers to my questions soon, and all started that night as I dreamt....  
  
I found myself in a large open field. There were many trees surrounding it and apparently a waterfall some ways behind them. At least, that's what it sounded like. *SNAP!* I whirled around in time to catch a glimpse of someone, or something, disappear into the grove of trees. Not knowing what I was doing, I ran after the person, or whatever it was. I dodged past trees, and leaped over their roots; once tripping over a rock and landing face first in the mud. The strange thing was, I was able to wipe the mud off like it was dry dirt. Instead of staying there to ponder on this new finding, my curiosity of the stranger took control again and I was off. Several minutes later, I arrived at the waterfall. It was bigger than I had imagined! The cliff was at least 500 ft high. The water ran off it in a perfectly straight line and plummeted downward to the ground with a deafening boom. Soon, I lost myself in its beauty; that was a mistake. Without warning something small and sharp pierced the back of my shoulder. I twisted my head around to see a small dart sticking out of my shoulder. Reaching my hand over, I grasped the dart and pulled it out. I brought the tip to my eyes as I examined it. The tip was coated with a blue powder. Before I was able to register what it might be, I suddenly felt lightheaded and crashed to the ground. My vision began to blur as I searched the area for the owner of the dart, but I was sinking fast into unconsciousness. I slit my eyes open enough to see a figure standing over me. Even through my hazy vision, I could make out the stranger's black hair, which seemed to defy gravity, a scar on his left cheek, and dark black eyes.  
  
"Where...?" I whispered hoarsely; my eyes rolled into the back of my head and darkness took over.  
  
I regained consciousness some hours later. I opened my eyes and blinked in the bright light. As soon as my sight had returned to normal, I gazed about my new surroundings. I was in some kind of medical ward; there were rejuvenation tanks lining most of the back wall, and about four of them were occupied. The moment I tried to sit up, a wave of pain, dizziness, and nausea swept over me. I laid back down and raised my hand to my forehead. There, I felt something warm and sticky. I retracted my hand revealing a red substance coating my fingers. Blood. My fingers were covered in blood! I lifted my fingers again to my forehead and discovered a deep gash above my right eye. My head filled with pain as a finger brushed against the wound. I shook it off. I slowly raised my upper body off the table, ignoring the pain and nausea. Swinging my legs over the side, I jumped off the small bed I found myself in and walked cautiously over to one of the regen tanks. I peered inside at its occupant and quickly retreated back in terror. 'Who the hell is that? He looks like he got mutilated or something!' Panicking, I ran to the door searching for a way out. But to my misfortune, there was no doorknob. 'Dang it!' I thought. 'The stupid thing must be voice activated or something. Either that or you have to type in a code of some kind.' Suddenly I heard footsteps approaching on the other side. Adrenaline coursed through my body as I hunted frantically for a place to hid. My heart beat faster; now I could hear the strangers talking outside the room. Time was running out! A green light lit up above the door and it slid open a few inches. I froze in terror. But the door stopped where it was. I sighed in relief; it was jammed.  
  
"Stupid door!" growled an angry voice. "The thing's jammed again!" Swallowing once more, I sprinted towards the regen tanks and dived behind one. My leg disappeared behind it as the door finished opening, revealing its operators.  
  
Two males and a female entered the room. "Since when have you been concerned about someone other than yourself, Bardock?" said the female.  
  
The one called Bardock grunted and gazed around the room. "I just want to know how she knew my name. That's all."  
  
The other male shook his head. "Bardock, there are hundreds of Saiyans you don't know who know your name."  
  
"Shut up Tora." he muttered. His eyed narrowed and he strode over the regen tanks. "Besides, it's not every day that you find someone who is almost an exact copy of the King's sister. And you both know very well that the only people who could look like her would be herself and her youngest daughter. But King Vegeta's sister is on a mission, and her daughter has supposedly disappeared into thin air; lucky us, she doesn't know about it yet. So tell me this doesn't make you wonder who the girl is." Tora and the feamle opened their mouths to reply, but no sound emerged.  
  
A sudden pounding in my head arose and began to beat against my skull. I rubbed my temples to try and take the pain away, but it stayed put. When I noticed it wasn't working, I shook my head violently (which only made the pain worse) to clear my head and tucked myself into a tighter ball. Somehow I knew Bardock was talking about me. 'But how could I be the king's sister's daughter? I'm not even... well whatever they are, I'm not that!' I mentally slapped myself. 'Get a grip, girl! This is just a dream, so forget it!' But I looked down anyways. Something brown was waving around my legs. I gulped. 'I'm so glad this is just a dream. Any minute now I'll wake up in my own bed at home on earth'. For five minutes I sat there, and nothing happened. I screwed my eyes shut, praying the others would leave, when suddenly I heard three more people enter the room. I peeked around the edge of the regen tank; two med- techs and a small boy. I furrowed my eyebrows. Who the heck is he?  
  
As the boy entered, Bardock and his crew imediately stopped their sreach and saluted him. "Prince Vegeta," the one named Tora said in a respectful tone.  
  
But Vegeta ignored them. He stalked over to the tank next to mine and scowled. I figured it was the one being occupied by the half mutilated man. Vegeta grabbed one of the med-techs by his collar and yanked him roughly down to Vegeta's eye-level. "I thoroughly remember you saying that he would be recovered by now! From what I can see, he is only half healed! Now how can I get back to my training when Nappa is in there!" The med-tech muttered something about the uncertainty of Nappa's injuries, but Vegeta's scowled just deepened. "Oh stop your jabbering, I don't care! Revive him, right now!!" Nodding the other alien moved infront of Nappa's tank and pressed a few buttons on a control panel. The tank then began to drain slowly. I glanced over at Bardock; he and his his men still hadn't moved since Vegeta arrived. Vegeta glanced over at them and raised an eyebrow. "What are you doing here?"  
  
Bardock saluted Vegeta and said, "We came here to check on a girl I had found in the forest. She had been attacked by some of the rebel natives, and now she has seemed to have disappeared."  
  
Prince Vegeta smirked. "Well, looks like you have an escape artist on your hands, Bardock. Have fun looking for her." With that, he turned and stalked out of the room. Bardock sighed, and motioned for his friends to follow him, and they left as well. When the room was clear, I crept out from my hiding place behind the rejuvenation tank. I sighed in relief. Maybe now I could find a way out of here. I walked to the door (thankfully, the strangers had left it open), and peered outside. No one in the halls. Good. I stepped out only to hear many footsteps returning. When I turned around to hide again, I slammed into what felt like a brick wall.  
  
"Well, well. What do we have here?" said a gruff voice.  
  
I pried my face of the stranger's chest and looked into his face and gasped. Nappa! I backed away from him in horror. I turned again to run, but I came face to face with Bardock and his friends. And Prince Vegeta had just round the corner as well. Suddenly, an idea popped in to my head. Hey! Since this is a dream, I can do whatever I want! I hope. I then slammed my fist into Nappa's stomach, causing him to buckle over, and dashed back inside the room. I leaped onto one of the rejuvenation tanks and looked to the ceiling for a vent. I figured that I could crawl through one of the vents and find a way outside. At least, that's where I hoped they would lead me. I soon spotted one and jumped. My hands grabed hold of the sides and I began to pull myself up. I looked down at the others. Nappa had recovered and they were heading for me. I continued to pull myself up into the vent. What luck! When I had pulled my entire body in, I noticed that unlike the usual vents, these were big enough for me to move around freely. Not wanting to spend time gawking at my success, I ran. Right as I turned a corner, someone had shot something down the vent in hopes of hitting me. Unfortuantely I was too slow, and the shot grazed the back of my leg. Although wounded, I continued to run.  
  
I spent what seemed like an hour searching for a way outside, but I was having no success. I was growing weary and I was afraid that they would soon discover me. Many times I had heard and seen them through small slits in the vents. Even the Prince had decided to join in the chase, and actually deployed troops throughout the palace to find me. Once one of them had shot some kind of energy beam down the vent I currently in. I managed to dodge it, but this time, the beam grazed my arm. 'This is nice,' I thought to myself. 'I have a gash in my head, I have an arm and a leg close to being out of commission, and I'm getting lighthead probably from the loss of blood. What more could go wrong?' Well, something else did go wrong. When I leaned against the side of the vent to rest, the sound of buckling metal rose to my ears and the wall caved in around me. The next thing I knew, I was falling thought the air, and I landed one something soft, yet hard. It was a person. Whoever it was, they rolled me off them, and I fell to the ground.  
  
"What is this?!" I heard a man yell. "King Vegeta, is this your idea of a joke?"  
  
'King Vegeta??!! Oh no..' "Trust me, Ambassador Dorran, I have no idea what is going on." I opened my eyes to see many other aliens staring down at me. I sat up quickly and jumped to my feet. I was in what I guessed to be the throne room. "Who are you?" demanded the King. "And what do you think you are doing here?!"  
  
"I..uh.." I back away from them. At that moment it seemed as if time stopped. King Vegeta looked into my eyes like he was looking for something, and it could only be found in me. I also looked into his eyes; somehow, I felt like I knew him from long ago. Suddenly, the doors burst open, the connection was broken, and Bardock and some of the troops spilled in. "I'm dead," I whispered.  
  
"Well, you did an exellant job avoiding us so far, but now you've run out of luck," said Bardock, breathing heavily. I continued to back towards the opposite wall.  
  
"What in the name of the Gods is going on here Bardock!? Who is that!?" The King pointed at me.  
  
Bardock swiftly looked to the King. "This girl is an escapee from the medical ward. I had found her in the forest after she had been attacked from the rebel natives."  
  
"Well, then capture her and take her down to the prison cells. I will question her later," King Vegeta yelled. With that said, Bardock disappeared and reappeared behind me. I struggled as I felt his strong arms come around my arms and upper body. He growled as I managed to hit his legs with my feet.  
  
"Let me go!" I yelled, trying desperately to free myself from his hold. I continued to tell and thrash around as Bardock signaled for one of his men to come help hold me. Soon, I felt him shift slightly as he moved one of his hands up to cover my mouth. When his hand was close enough, I bit it as hard as I could, earning a yelp from Bardock. I fell to the ground and quickly scrambled to my feet, heading for the open window and jumped. As I was falling fast through the air, I thought to myself, 'Okay, now that was the most stupid thing I've ever done in may life. But hey, at least this is a dream and I will wake up before I hit bottom.' I looked down as the ground was closing in. ' So maybe I won't wake up before I hit.' I closed my eyes, expecting to feel my body crash to the ground with deadly force, but nothing happened.  
  
I opened my eyes and saw stars and planets rushing past me. I absently thought that I was traveling through space when I finally felt my body hit something. I blinked a couple of times before I realized that I was back in my own room. And on the floor for that matter. Not to mention my head really hurt. The lights came on and my parents and brothers all rushed into my room. "Christa!" my mother yelled. I looked at her through my slowly closing eyes and then blacked out.  
  
When I woke again, I found myself surrounded by bright lights. 'Am I dead or something? 'Cause I've always heard that you're encircled by bright somethings when you die.' I tried to sit up, but a sharp pain shot through my left arm and a hand was placed on my shoulder trying to push me back down. "You need to rest miss. You have not fully recovered from the shock and loss of blood."  
  
I shoved the hand away and sat up anyway, as well as looking at my arm. An IV. 'Nope, not dead. Bummer.' "What are you talking about? I'm fine. Where am I?" I demanded as I jerked the IV out of my arm.  
  
"You're in the Ijutsu Hospital," said a new voice. Suddenly the bright lights disappeared, and everything came into focus. I definantely was in a hospital. A nurse was changing the IV, and the guy who spoke was on the other side of me with a clipboard in his hand. Another doctor was outside the room talking with my family. My mother had tears streaming down her face, and my two brothers looked like they would fall asleep on their feet any second. When my father looked through the window at me, his face broke out into the biggest smile I've ever seen him wear, and rushed in followed closely by the rest of my family.  
  
"Christa," he choked out, with tears beginning to run down his cheeks. He quickly wiped them away. "Thank heavens you're alright."  
  
I looked at him curiously. "Of course I'm alright, why wouldn't I be? But what in the world am I doing here?!" My voice slightly rose with each word.  
  
Every single smile in the room, slowly changed into a frown. "Chris, sweetie," my mother began. "You've been unconcious for three days. When you had fallen out of bed, you had a gash across your forehead. We figured that maybe you'd struck your head on the corner of your nightstand. But what had us worried the most, were the burns on your arm and leg."  
  
I laid back down and stared at the ceiling. 'Just like the dream. I must be going crazy or something. Hey, maybe this is one of those times when you have a dream inside of a dream.' I looked at my family and the doctors, then back at the ceiling. 'Cause I sure hope it is one of those times.'  
  
  
  
Read and Review Please  
  
~Raydias 


	4. Discoveries

Chapter three: Discoveries  
  
Ever since I had that dream, my life took it upon itself to turn itself into a kind of unreality and a living nightmare. For example, my wounds healed faster than a normal human's would, and I had no scars left over from them. Not to mention my temper was shorter than usual and school was like no hell I've ever heard of. In any case, I've never really felt like I've fit in with my family, school, friends, and now the feeling had become intensifying. Then again, I never have fit in. I've always felt so.out of place, like I'm not even human. (That's why my older brother decided to take up the responsibility of watching out for me at school; at least, he did when he was there the year before.) It's how many students treat me; like I'm another species or something. Sure I'm friends with many, even the popular kids; they don't seem to care that there's a sense of alienism around me. I remember once when one of them claimed to have seen a tail on me and some of my teeth grow larger and pointer, but only for a second. There even have been days when I've turned into a totally different person, and scared the hell out of everyone.  
  
I don't really know how to describe it all...alright I have it. Okay, now just imagine that you're from another planet. You were sent here as a child, and was raised as a human, never knowing your true heritage. You have managed to make some friends, but you are mainly ridiculed because you're different; they tease you and in some cases, they have managed to pull a few pranks on you. Some of them even supect that you're not human, and neither you or them know how right they are. Soon, when you think that nothing else in your life could get as bad as it is now, you start having strange dreams that seem too real for words. Now you know that your life is without doubt, downhill from here on.  
  
That's what its been like for me. All my life, I've been an outsider. Well, not exactly, but I'm sure you know what I mean; people just treat me like I'm one. I know my brother won't be able to protect me for long. I've been doing fairly well on my own this year, but when I go to high school next year, that will be a whole different story. My older brother will help me while I'm there, but there will be times when he can't be there for me.  
  
Anyway, enough with all this sad talk, on with the story. It's been about a week since that night and every night the dream comes again, only it starts where it was left off the previous night. In those dreams, I'd mostly tried to stay hidden in the beginning, but after the numerous times that Bardock or one of the other soliders found me, I ended up becoming friends with some of them. I learned somewhat about their people and planet and who were their allies and enemies. Since I figured this was all a dream, I just went along with it and waited each time patiently until I woke up. My mind must be having a blast creating these worlds. Never thought I had it in me. Amazingly, this next one was the last of them, but it was totally different from the other ones.  
  
In my dream I wasn't on that planet this time, and I was once again fitted with a tail like Bardock's. Thankfully, the street I had appeared in was deserted. 'Everyone must be at a tournament or something,' I thought. As I was passing by a big building, I just happened to look in the window and see a horned white and purple..thing. I think his name was Freeza, at least that's what they told me on Bardock's planet. Stunned by this discovery I didn't watch where I was walking and smacked into someone.  
  
"Hey, watch it!" the stranger yelled at me. I turned, looked at him, and fell backwards in fright. 'Zarbon! He's the one Kaze told me about!' But before I hit the ground, his hands grabed my arms and pulled me back to my feet. "Are you alright?"  
  
"Uh, yeah. Thanks." I brushed some dirt off, straightened my shirt, then looked into his face. "Hey, I know you. You're Zarbon, one of Freeza's righthand men."  
  
"Yes, I am. Though I wish to the Gods I weren't." Zarbon looked around as if someone were watching us. "Don't mention this anyone, but I'd rather have worked for King Vegeta of the Saiyans than Freeza," he said in a low voice.  
  
"Why? Don't you like working for Freeza? I mean he's one of the stongest people in the galaxy."  
  
"Actually, no, I don't. Freeza's a merciless, cold-blooded killer with no conscious. He took me from my people when I was young and then destroyed it, lying to me that it had been struck by an asteroid. Just like he did to the Prince of the Saiyans" His eyes raised above my head as if he were remembering something. And - they began to water. Soon, tiny tears were running down his cheeks. "I swore to myself then and there that as soon as I was strong enough I would destroyed Freeza like he did my people." Zarbon squeezed his eyes shut, tears still streaming through. ' Jeez, and here I thought he was a merciless killer like Freeza. But no, he's crying like a big baby.'  
  
My mouth dropped open. A warrior of his stature, crying. Pathetic I know, but I couldn't help but take pity on the big guy. My heart just melted right then. I could feel my eyes begin to water because of the saddness I felt for him. Almost certainly without realizing it, Zarbon's arms suddenly draped over my shoulders and set his face against the top of my head, crying softly. My body went rigid. Not sure what to do, I slowly reached my arms around him, and lightly patted his back.  
  
After standing there for a few minutes, I said, "Do you realize that you're soaking my hair?" He laughed softly, and released me. Zarbon quickly dried his eyes and straightened up.  
  
"I'm sorry about that. I usually don't break down infront of people. Actually I never do." I smiled and shook my head. "It's just that my childhood was extremely brutal, and I frequently try not to remember it. Unpleasant memories; as you've noticed."  
  
I smiled again. 'Hmmm, he's not so bad after all. Actually, Zarbon is kinda cool. Too bad this is a dream, otherwise I'd try to find a way to take him home with me.' "Yeah, but why are you suddenly trusting me so much to tell me this and to...to ..cry, and not tell Freeza?"  
  
"You know? I'm not sure. It's just a feeling I got when I first saw you." Suddenly a crowd of warriors came within our view in the street. They were talking loudly and appeared to be swaying on their feet. Their cheeks were also a nice rosey color. "Great, just great," muttered Zarbon. "Precisely what I need, right now. A horde of drunken soliders." Soon they were only feet away from us. I backed up and slipped to the side of Zarbon; the state the warriors were in scared me. At the moment they were capable of anything. Unfortunately, one of them spotted me. A blue, skinny version of another one of Freeza's lackies; how disgusting.  
  
"Hey there." He took a step closer and I took a step back. "What are you doing with Zarbon, huh? You know you could have more fun with me than with him." 'I think I'm gonna be sick. He just sugested that..Bad thoughts! Bad thoughts! I'm going to kill him!' But Zarbon uttered a low growl and stepped in front of me, scowling at bluey.  
  
"Why don't you go dunk your head in the river, Nackar." But he wan't listening to Zarbon, Nackar was staring at my waist, or should I say.my tail. I made the mistake of not wrapping it around my waist like it should have been and it was waving around attracting everyone's attention. Zarbon followed his gaze down to my tail. His eyes widened.  
  
I backed away from all of them. "I..uh..bye!" With that, I ran.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hey!" Zarbon yelled. "Come back here!" But I had already disappeared. Zarbon turned the blue guy and punched him, which sent him flying into the others. "Nice going Nackar, you scared her away! She had a tail." Then it dawned on Zarbon. "She's a Saiyan! But Freeza.."  
  
"Zarbon?!" Freeza yelled leaning out of the window.  
  
"Yes, Master Freeza?!"  
  
"What's all the noise? You louts don't know the meaning of peace and quiet."  
  
"It was some Saiyan teenager," he replied stiffly.  
  
Freeza's eyes widened. "What are you talking about? I destroyed all the Saiyans except Prince Vegeta, Nappa and Radditz!"  
  
"But the girl. If you destroyed all the Saiyans, then who.?"  
  
"Find that girl and bring her to me!" said Freeza. Zarbon bowed stiffly and ran off to retrieve me.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I'd been running in blind panic for five minutes. I stopped for a breather and then began running again; right after of course I wrapped my tail around my waist as to not spark up anyone's attention. I must have been looking behind me to see if I was being followed, because I suddenly ran into someone or something, driving us both to the ground. "Oof! Hey, look where you're going baka!"  
  
"Oh, sorry!" I said as I got up. When I held out a hand to help up the person that I had knocked down, there was an older Prince Vegeta propped up on his elbows. "Vegeta?!" I groaned. "Great! Now I'm in even more trouble." 'And I'm worse off than when I came into this nightmare.'  
  
"Yes, you'd better believe you're in more trouble," he growled as he got up. His eyes then lowered to my waist, and his eyebrows rose in suspicion. Vegeta then looked straight into my eyes as if he were searching for something.  
  
"What is it with you people and looking me!" I cried.  
  
"Do I know you from somewhere?" he demanded dusting himself off.  
  
"Uh no. And I'm kind of in a hurry right now. Bye!" 'I hope he doesn't remember me!'  
  
Before I had time to turn and split, Zarbon rounded the corner. "Hey, kid!" he yelled pointing at me. "Vegeta, grab her!"  
  
"Oh great!" I tried to take off running, but Vegeta had a good hold on my arm. "Hey, let go!" I said, tugging.  
  
"Go ahead and make me." His grip tightened as I struggled to break free. I knew what was coming next, so I panicked and did the first thing that came to my mind. I threw my head back at Vegeta's face, hoping that I would make contact, and well, I did. 'Finally, my training is starting to pay off for once.' Lucky for me, Vegeta wasn't expecting me to fight back, so his grip on me had been loosened. I took the chance and tried to make a break for it, but then I ran into Zarbon, who pushed me back into Vegeta who this time wrapped his entire arms around me, so I wouldn't be able to escape again. "Who is this, Zarbon?" Vegeta asked.  
  
"Why don't you ask her, because all I know is that she's a Saiyan. And, I have to take her back with me. Freeza wants a word with her."  
  
I struggled more in Vegeta's tight hold. Similar to before, it was usless and I growled. "Oh sure. Go ahead and take me to Mr. High and Mighty so he can kill me!"  
  
I could feel Vegeta's grip loosen and I sank through his hands to my knees. Both of the warriors knelt beside me. "A Saiyan? Now why would Freeza want to kill you?" Vegeta asked me.  
  
"I thought you guys knew?" I asked them. "I'm a Saiyan, Freeza hates Saiyans." I folded my arms across my chest and turned my head away.  
  
Zarbon chuckled, leaned forward and pulled my face gently to his with his finger. "It's alright. I'm not going to take you anywhere until I get a few answers." I nodded, still scowling. "First of all, who are you and where did you come from?"  
  
"Uh," 'Crud. Should I give them my real name? It really doesn't matter though, whether they know my real name or not.' "Uh..Raye." I finally answered. "My name is Raye. I'm from, well, I don't where I from really. And I have no idea how I got here either." I looked down at my hands, only to see them become transparent. I laughed lightly. "I guess this is what you look like when you're waking up from a dream," I whispered  
  
"What the hell is going on!" shouted both the warriors.  
  
"I'm waking up, finally." I looked at them and smiled. "I hope to see you guys again," I said as I vanished from their sight.  
  
I opened my eyes to see sunlight streaming into my room, and sat up in bed. "Now that was interesting." I was glad it was just a dream because if it were real, then my face would be molded into Vegeta's and Zarbon's minds forever. Little did I know that everything that happened in my dream actually did occur. The people were real, and the planets I was on was real. And that's when my life went from somewhat bizzare, to totally bizzare. The thing that made this all the more creepier, was that every time I woke from one of those particular dreams, I would find myself floating in the air. And of course then fall back to the ground. Now what do you do when you find yourself floating in mid-air when you wake up? Panic, right? But did I panic? Oh no! I decided to go out to the orchard that weekend and create a nice, big, crater! Don't believe me do you? Well, you'd better, 'cause your head's gonna spin from what I'm about to tell you.  
  
I was out in one of the meadows on the hill trying to mimic one of Kaze's energy beams. I cupped my hands, and brought them to my right side. I concentrated and imagined a beam of light shooting from my hands, then forced them out. What I didn't notice, was while I was concentrating, there was some blue fire (or aura) and electricity forming around my hands and body. As soon as I had done that, a blue beam of energy or a ki blast, shot out of my hands and disintegrated a boulder that was on the other side of the meadow; there was also now a crater about 5 feet deep. I stood there frozen with fear and amazement. Gradually I began to regain my composure, when I saw something glistening within the crater. I cautiously walked forward until I was at the edge it. As if someone was beckoning me, I slid down into the hole and began to dig. Soon I uncovered the peak of..of a rounded metal thing, that was covered with strange symbols. I looked at them from all angles, but never came close to figuring out what it said.  
  
Suddenly I reared back in pain. I grabbed my shoulder and growled because of the intense pain. It was like something I've never experienced before. Wanting to see if I had gotten stung or something, I lifted up my sleeve and discovered a sign (Similar to the writing on the metal object. In fact I saw a symbol on it exactly like the one on my shoulder) glowing a deep green; that's about the time I passed out. When I finally woke, the sky was darkening, signaling twilight. At a snail's pace I climbed out of the pit and made my way home. The next evening before dinner, I finally gathered enough spirit to talk to my parents.  
  
"Mom? Dad?" I asked.  
  
They both looked up from their food. "Yes?"  
  
I took a deep breath and closed my eyes then reopened them. "I want the complete and absolute truth. Where did I really come from?"  
  
My parents looked at me with emotionless faces. "Why do you ask?" said Mom.  
  
I closed my eyes and concentrated on forming a small ball of energy in my hand, and used the other to lift up my sleeve to them the mark on my shoulder. (After the little incident in the meadow, I had spent the next day teaching myself to call the energy from my core to form the ball of pure energy in my hand). Everyone stopped eating. "Humans can't do this," I said bluntly. "And how do you explain those burns and cuts on me that mysteriously appeared?"  
  
Dad sighed heavily. "We would have had to tell her sooner or later."  
  
Robert looked at them with a curious face but his eyes were on my hand. "Tell her what?" he asked with a mouthful of mashed potatoes.  
  
"Don't talk with your mouth full, and it's obvious what they have to tell her. They found her in a spaceship somewhere." said David.  
  
My mother looked at my brother and rolled her eyes. "Your brother is right, Christa. We did find you in a spaceship. Although I couldn't possibly guess who told him this." She looked at my father, who pulled an innocent face and continued to eat.  
  
The ball disappeared. "Of course you obviously did. But, where?"  
  
"Well," she said. "You see, your father and I were driving home from your uncl.er.my brother's out in Medford. No sooner than had we pulled onto the main road, we hit a major traffic jam. It stretched for about half a mile. Your father and I were only able to move a few hundred feet within the space of an hour. Around the second hour of sitting there, I noticed an exit that no one was taking, so I checked the map and it turned out that this particular exit would eventually lead us to the proper highway. Sure it would take longer to get home, but at least we would not be stuck in the jam. So we took it. No sooner than had we gone a few miles when something streaked across the sky and landed in the forest near the road. Thinking it was an asteriod or something, we jumped out of the car and ran towards where we thought that it may have landed. When your father and I arrived, there was a large crater with a round metal object sitting at the bottom of it. As we moved in closer, we discovered it to be a spaceship.with someone inside."  
  
"Me," I whispered.  
  
"Yes, you. After I finished gawking at how cute you were, your father figured out how to open it. Right then when we first held you in our arms, I knew that I wanted to keep you forever. Although, you had a deep cut above your right eye." 'Ah, so that's where my scar came from.' "Then we had the problem of deciding what to do about the ship. We tried to roll it out, and discovered your ship to be fairly light, considering its size. Back then, we had our old pickup, so we were miraculously able to roll it into the back. We then fastened it down, covered it with a tarp, and went home. We waited for weeks for someone to contact us about you, but no one ever did. So we adopted you into our family. For a few days there were reports in the paper about the 'asteroid' and the area it landed in. But of course, all they found was an empty hole. As for the ship, we burried it deep in the ground on the hill."  
  
"I don't remember any of this happening," said David. He looked as confused as I was.  
  
"You were only one and a half at the time and was staying at Grandma and Grandpa's place while we were gone." said Dad.  
  
"Anyway," continued Mom, "we didn't want to tell you until you were older."  
  
"So you're saying that I am an alien and my real parents sent here because, the planet was about to be destroyed?" I said sarcastically.  
  
My Dad took a deep breath, "You're right about the alien part. The part about your real parents, it could be very possible." I froze. "Because you see," he paused, "when we found you, you had a.a tail, and that mark on your shoulder. We'd thought that it might be some kind of birthmark, but it disappeared a few weeks later along with your tail." For about five minutes, no one said anything. To break the silence, I unloaded of questions like: How many other people know about this? And, was anybody scared when they saw me with a tail? My Dad held up his hands, "Whoa, one at a time." As I sat there listening to them explain everything, I knew that my life was going to be changed forever.  
  
  
  
Read and Review Please  
  
~Raydias 


	5. Strangers at the ice rink

Chapter four: Strangers at the ice rink  
  
Monday morning as I walked to school, I thought about what my parents told me the night before. I had managed to get only four hours of dreamless sleep 'since I spent most of the night going over things in my head. When I walked into school, I searched the halls for my best friend, Michelle. I found her by my locker with Lissi and Sarah. "Hey guys, what's up?" I asked.  
  
Sarah smiled and looked up, "The ceiling?"  
  
I smiled, rolled my eyes and shook my head, "Heh heh, funny." Lissi and Michelle laughed.  
  
"Not much," said Michelle. After we talked for a while, they noticed that I was staring off into sapce again. They stopped talking and looked at me with concern. Michelle put her arm around my shoulder and gently shook me. "Hey Chris," she asked, "you okay?"  
  
"Yeah, you haven't been yourself this past week," said Lissi.  
  
"Huh?" I snapped back to reality. "Oh, I'm fine."  
  
Sarah shook her head, "Uh huh, yeah right."  
  
I sighed. "Um.you guys know where that meadow is with the river behind our orchard?" They nodded. "Meet me there after school okay?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"No reason why not to."  
  
"No prob."  
  
"Good," I said, "but what I want to tell you, you are not to tell another soul, you promise?" As they nodded, the seven-minute bell rang. "Come on Michelle," I tugged on her elbow. "We'd better book it to P.E, we're going to the ice rink today remember?" We said bye to Erin and Sarah, and "booked it" to class.  
  
Ms. Colette, our P.E. Coach, was one of the greatest people in the world. She had wavy ebony hair and eyes the color of obsidian with a tint of silver; almost like mine. She was 5' 7" and could do almost any sport you threw at her. I'd know her ever since I came into middle school. Along with David, she'd been there for me and had always helped me through bad times. Especially when it came to the other students. At times it seemed almost as if she were acting like my bodygaurd or something. I know it's crazy, but it felt like she came here solely to protect me from something. Now that I'm thinking about it, there was a time when a group of guys arrived at school asking for me. But when they saw me walking down the hall with Ms. Colette, they seemed to back away in fear, and I never saw or heard of them again. I lead such a strange life.  
  
As Michelle and I entered the girls locker room, Lita, Ms. Coolet let us call her by her first name if we wanted, walked up to us. "Hey gals! What's up? You ready to go skate on some ice?"  
  
"Yeah!" Michelle and I said at the same time, beaming.  
  
"Good, now follow me, I have something to give you two." Lita led us to her office and through another door that was hidden behind one of her big plants. The room was kind of small, but amazing nonetheless. Every corner had a fountain with some type of ape standing in the middle of it, and vines crawling all around the sides. There were other various plants surrounding them as well. Then I noticed that the floor wasn't the regular concrete or title like in the other rooms. This floor was made entirely out of white marble, and in the middle of the room, on a blue and gold pedestal, sat an orb. It wasn't one specific color, actually I don't even know what the color was; some sort of opaly white. When I neared it, it began to glow. Suddenly, a cloth was thrown over it, covering the light.  
  
"Sorry about that," said Lita. "It's one of my experiments gone ballistic again."  
  
"What is it though?" asked Michelle.  
  
Lita ran a hand through her hair and sighed. "Well, it's supposed to be a motion activated light, but it doesn't always work right. Anyway," she handed us each a pair of ice skates and skating outfit. "These are for you. I was given them when I was about your age, but I never used them; still brand new. So I decided, hey, what the heck, I'll just give them to you guys as a going away gift."  
  
I looked at her with hurt in my eyes. "What do you mean 'going away'? You're leaving us?"  
  
"Yes, at the end of the year." Our P.E coach turned around and began to rumage through a closet. She then pulled out two tote bags and handed them to us. When I held up the bag, I was positive that they had bircks or something in them because they were heavy! "These are for you as well. There's some clothing and equipment in them. I hope you gals like. Now shoo! I have to go make sure the busses are here and ready." As we were about to leave Lita added, "And tell the other girls in the class to meet out in the gym." With that Lita led us out of the room and into the locker room. "See you guys in a bit," and she left.  
  
Michelle and I took our things and sat down on a far bench so we were away from the others. We looked at one another, "We are spoiled!" we said at the same time, and began to examine our new- found treasures. Along with the skates and outfit that Lita had given us, there were also two more pairs of skates in the bags along with two more outfits. Plus covers for the bottoms of the skates to protect the blades. We examined Michelle's loot first. As for the skates, there two white pairs with a sliver spider and a golden cresent moon on them, and a black pair that had a red dragon. Her skating outfits consisted of a cerulean blue one with a silver tint, white with a gold tint, and a black with a red tint. Oh, yeah, you can't forget some tights to cover the legs. My things contained also two pairs of white skates with a red symbol and a golden symbol, and a black pair with a silver flame. The outfits were white with a red tint, dark green with silver tint, and light blue with gold tint, and of course tights. The thing that astounded me the most, was that the red symbol was the exact replica of the of the one on my shoulder, and the golden symbol was the exact replica of the one on the chamber door back home! How did she know?  
  
"I can't believe she gave us these!" Michelle exclaimed as she tried on the skates. "And it's all the right size as well!"  
  
"I know," I agreed, shaking off my confusion. "And look," I held up some skates and an outfit. "The outfits and skates match!" My best friend nodded her head and smiled. "Hmm, I wonder why she gave us all of this -anyway, come on. Let's go to the gym with the others." With our skates slung over our shoulders, and bags in hand, Michelle, myself, and the other females in our class headed out to the gym to wait with the guys.  
  
"Hey, Christa. Where ya going?" one of the guys called to us as we passed by one of the groups. I instantly stopped in my tacks. Slowly I turned around to face the one who dared to open his mouth. Jake. "Come over here and talk to us," he purred. I growled under my breath.  
  
"Uh, Christa?" Michelle called to me uneasily. "Calm down. Don't do anything that would get you into trouble."  
  
However Jake continued to taunt me. "Bad move, jerk," I whispered. I dropped my things on the floor, and in a few swift leaps, I had tackled him to the floor. I smiled as I heard the sharp crack of his head hitting the gym floor. I lowered my hand and grabed a handful of his hair, pulling hard to the side and wrapped my other hand around his neck, right below the chin ......... and squeezed. "What happened, Jake? Just yesterday you were calling me an outlandish freak. And now you're calling me a 'babe'? You know better than to call me that." Jake's face turned purple and he began to choke, as I squeezed harder.  
  
Suddenly, a pair of hands grabbed my arms and pulled me away from him. "Calm down, Chris," said the stranger's voice. I whirled around and glared at the person; 'Derek.' "Unless you want to get suspended, I sugest you try to ignore that jerk."  
  
I tore my arm free of his grasp and switched my glare to a scowl. "I didn't ask for your assistance, baka." With that, I stalked over to Michelle and picked up my stuff.  
  
I looked over at Jake and Derek. "Leave her alone," I heard Derek say. "Next time, I won't step in to stop her from pounding your worthless face in." Just then, Lita stepped in the gym, signaling for everyone to follow her.  
  
"That was close," Michelle said as we followed at the rear of the group. "If Derek hadn't stepped in, Ms. Colette would have seen you!"  
  
"Yeah, yeah," I mumbled.  
  
"Besides," Michelle added. "I think he had a thing for you." She nugded me with her elbow. My eyes widened at her statement, and a low growl escaped my throat.  
  
"I hate the male species," I muttered. Michelle laughed at we borded the bus.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It wasn't long before we reached the ice rink. After paying the chashier, and getting everyone else their skates, Lita heared us towards the locker rooms where we would stash our gear. And of course the guys went to a separate room. When I found a locker big enough to accommodate all my things, I grabed an outfit and went to go change. I'll admitt, I was fairly nervous when I emerged from the dressing stall; I've never worn something like this before, so I felt-exposed. I had decided to wear the white suit and the white skates with the red trident. I looked to my right to see Michelle emerge as well. She was wearing the blue one with the white skates that had the silver spider. Her light brown hair was done up in a tight bun at the back of her head with a few strands of hair framing her face, while mine was in its usual ponytail. All the other girls in the room stopped what they were doing and stared at us as we moved toward our bags to pack away our street clothes.  
  
"Looking good, ladies!" commented our teacher as she passed us by. She was wearing simple black leggings with an oversized grey sweatshirt and black skates.  
  
Before Michelle and I could escape the jealous watch of the others, one of the popular girls, my archrival, Jena, stepped into our path, blocking the exit. She smirked. "So, Chris. Did your parents have to sell something to get you those, or did you just steal them?" I wanted so much to turn her face inside out, but Michelle grabbed my arm, and hauled me past Jena as the others laughed at us. I began to calm down somewhat as she lead me down the stairs to the rink.  
  
The air around us was more frigid than usual, and I welcomed it. Anything to keep my mind off the past days events would be valued at the moment. But I just couldn't. I already accepted the fact that I'm not from around here; just look at the life I've lived. So, I may be an alien from space; I could care less about that. However, why then did I get the feeling that my 'parents', were hiding something else from me. Something, bigger. Well, enough of this sad stuff. I'm sure this is making your head spin. Yep, mine too.  
  
I motioned to Michelle, told her I was going to let loose some energy, and skated ahead. I pushed the energy into my legs and took longer strides across the ice, trying to build up momentum. Wanting to work on my agility, I weaved in and out of the other skaters; once almost crashing into a group of men who had just entered the rink. Next, I moved to the inside of the rink, where people were allowed to work on their area of expertise in figure skating. After circling around it once, I spun backwards, and craned my neck over my shoulder to prevent myself from running someone over. Especially the group of men I had almost run over earlier. It looked as if they had never skated a day in their life. They were all hanging on to the wall for support. I felt sort of sorry for them, but it was a funny sight. I raised my left foot off the ice and bent at the waist, lifting my entire leg into the air, my arms out to the side for balance. Then I swung it down, pulling my body into a full spin. As I spun, I bent my my right knee, lowering my torso, and extending my other in front. After completing four rotations, I quickly straightened my body and stopped the spin by kicking my leg behind me. The momentum pulled me backwards, and I immediately slowed down and soon came to a stop.  
  
Breathing somewhat harder then before, I scaned the rink for Michelle. I spotted her chatting with that one group of men. But before I was even able to put a foot forward, Jena and her cronies surrounded me. "What do you want this time?" I asked her angrily. She opened her mouth to speak, but I held up a hand. "You know what? I don't want to know. I don't want to have to listen to your squeaky voice; let alone having to just look at your face gives me a headache." With that, I pushed past her, causing her to topple over onto the ice.  
  
Jena sat up, brushing ice shavings off her face. "You - you can't talk to me like that!" she yelled at my retreating back.  
  
I turned around and smirked. "You know what? I just did." Jena continued to yell at me as I headed over to Michelle and her new found friends, only to have my path intercepted by Jake and his cronies. I sighed deeply and rolled my eyes. 'What now?' I thought to myself. 'Are these people ever going to leave me alone?' He opened his mouth to say something, but I cut him off and retorted, "Bug off, you big idiot. I have better things to do than listen to you chatter and insult me." I made a move to get past them, but Jake grabed my arm. I whipped my head around and glared at him.  
  
"I will not have you talk to me like that! I deserve some respect from you!" He talked as he thought he were royalty.  
  
"Respect? RESPECT?! You don't deserve anything! All you ever do is push me around and insult me!" I shook a bit from the anger that swelled within me. Fire flamed in his eyes and he raised his hand into the air. I looked straight into his face, and braced myself for the impact of his hand. The hand came down in a blur. I never felt the sting of the blow. A man behind him had grabbed Jake's wrist and yanked it to the side.  
  
"Hey!" Jake yelled. "Let go!"  
  
"Is a problem here?" the stranger asked. I looked into his face and took a step back. I had seen him from somewhere, but, where? He was tall and very well built. His eyes shone like obsidian and his ebony locks stuck out everywhere, defying gravity. There was a kindness about him, yet there was a firm determination. The man released Jake's wrist. "Leave," he said quietly. Rubbing his wrist, my enemy left muttering under his breath; something about revenge in the near future. This strange man narrowed his eyes in Jake's direction, but then smied when he looked back at me.  
  
I tore my gaze away from his eyes and stared at the ice. 'Where have I seen him?!' "I didn't ask for anyone's help you know."  
  
"I knew that. Nevertheless, your friend pracitcally begged me to come over here and stop whatever was going to unfold. She said something about not wanting you to get in trouble from fighting again."  
  
'Friend?' I looked over to where Michelle was to see her grining from ear to ear. She bekonned us over. The man led the way. "Hey guys!" he said to the others in the group.  
  
My best friend held up a hand to silence me when I opened my mouth to speak. "Don't even try to give an excuse, Chris. I know very well that given the chance, you would have tried to beat the tar out of Jake. I only had this guy stop Jake because I seriously don't want you getting in trouble with the authorities." I want to make a comeback, however, no sound exited my mouth. The emotionless mask on my face fell and I began to laugh. "Okay," said Michelle. "We have a mission to complete."  
  
"What are you talking about?" I answered.  
  
"We have to teach these guys how to really skate. You saw how bad they were earlier." I nodded, agreeing. The others just looked at us, horrified. "I'll take these three and you can take those two." Michelle pointed to the three she was going to take. Two of them were shorter than I was. One was a child, probably around the age of 9. The other was bald and seemed to be an adult. A very short adult; I think he came to just past my chin. The third was a guy in his early thirties, maybe late twenties. His hair fell about to the middle of his back, and spiky. All their eyes were black. Michelle grinned evily, and whisked her 'students' across the ice. I sighed inwardly to myself, and gazed over at the two my friend had so graciously put me incharge of. One was the stranger who had chased off Jake, and the other was a man just a head taller than me. His hair stood like a balck flame, his face set at a scowl, and his ebony eyes held a burning flame of sheer power. Not to mention he was well built.  
  
"Well," I said turning to them. "Come on. Let's get this over with." The tall one swallowed and the other rolled his eyes. "First of all, had either of you ever skated before?" Silence. "All right, I take that as a no." From that point on, I showed them how to place their footing and keep their balance. They fell quite a number of times, but continued to get up and try again. Time flew, and within fifteen or so minutes, they had mastered the art of ice skating. I glanced over at Michelle and her pupils to see them gliding along like naturals. After making sure my new found friends would fair on their own, I cut across the rink to join my best friend by her side.  
  
"So, how are your students coming along?" she questioned.  
  
I glimpsed over at them to see the short one begin a race with his companion. "I think they're getting the hang of it."  
  
Michelle smiled as her three joined their buddies. "So, did they tell you their names yet?"  
  
"No. I didn't ask them, why?"  
  
"Just curious." She replied.  
  
"Well, what are the names of yours?"  
  
"The tall one with the scar is Yamcha, the short bald guy is Krillin, and the kid is Gohan."  
  
I smiled and nodded as I watched the two I taught move about the rink. I studied them closely, for they seemed so familiar; I know I have seen their faces before. The tall one, was almost an exact replica of Bardok from my dreams, only his face was kinder, gentler. The short one, reminded me of that prince. What was his name....Veega? Vegeta? His hair was the same upswept black flame and his face held the same scowl. Could it be him? NO, it was all a dream. Just a stupid dream that my mind created. The characters weren't real. As they skatd closer, I became more and more scared. He looked exactly like Vegeta, and the other like Bardock. This was not happening!  
  
Soon, the entire group of men had gathered around us. "A dream," I whispered to myself. "This is all a dream. They aren't real; I'm dreaming."  
  
Michelle looked to them, then placed her hand on my shoulder. "Aren't real? They look real to me, are you feeling alright Chris? Do you know these guys?"  
  
"She does know one of them, as do I," said a voice behind us. The Bardock look-alike looked at someone behind me and I turned around to see our teacher, Lita, staring at us with arms crossed. "You're not dreaming Raydias, your cousins, and their friends are very real."  
  
I stepped back in shock. "My cousins? What are you...what did you call me?"  
  
"You know us?" asked the boy to Lita.  
  
"Ye-"  
  
"Hey. What's going on?" I whipped around to see Derek staring at me. "Are you alright Christa, you looked like you going to faint or something back there." He then pointed at the men. "Are these guys bothering you or something?"  
  
"No," I whispered. "Leave Derek, before I try to kill you."  
  
"I'll kill him for you," volunteered 'the Prince', stepping foreward.  
  
"No, Vegeta," commanded Lita. 'She called him Vegeta, oh no!' "Derek, go back to your friends," she instructed. Derek looked at me one last time with concern dripping from his eyes. He turned and reentered the ice rink. "Follow me," Lita then told us. "We need someplace where we can talk without being interuppted. You may come as well, Michelle. I feel that Raydias will need your support in this." With that, she led the group through a door next to a set of bleachers.  
  
'Raydias?' Michelle mouthed to me as we followed to retreating backs of the bald one and th one wiht a scar on his face. I rolled my eyes and shrugged.  
  
  
  
Read and Review Please  
  
~Raydias 


	6. More Discoveries New Family?

Chapter five: More Discoveries. New Family?  
  
Lita close the door behind me as we filed into the room. I looked about the room as she walked into the middle of the room and cleared her throat. "Alright. I suppose you're all wondering how I know all of you. I can not tell you who I really am but I will say this, the future must be protected." My teacher aproched me and placed a hand on my shoulder. "Christa. You are Princess Raydias of the Saiyan Empire. Prince Vegeta's cousin, neice of his majesty King Vegeta. You were originally sent on a mision to a planet called Natoon as an infant, like all Saiyan babies are. But something happened. Something caused your pod to malfunction, and it rocketed off in the opposite direction. It was then pulled into a worm holewhere you stayed for a few years without aging. When you finally emerged, you were transported to this dimension and sent to this planet. Then you know the rest. I suppose that you parents have already explained to how they found you." Lita removed her hand and stepped back.  
  
I stared blankly at one of the walls soaking in what she had revealed. 'She used all the names and terms form my dreams. How could she know? I've never told anyone about those dreams.' Me.a Saiyan Princess from another dimension. My cousin was among the most feared warriors of the universe, at least, that's what I had understood from my dreams. I really was an alien; not human like I had always thought myself to be. But this couldn't be. This didn't happen to regular people. Besides, how could they prove that I was who Lita said I was? It's not like they have my birth certificate or baby pictures or something like that. I rubbed the base of my spine; it hurt. That didn't matter though. What did matter was finding out whether these strangers were either tell the truth or they were just having fun at my expense.  
  
"Prove it." I said softly. "Prove I'm who you say I am."  
  
"Very well," said Lita. She motioned to Vegeta. "Why don't you show her?"  
  
Vegeta turned and smirked at me. I looked over at Michelle; she shrugged and shook her head, not knowing what was going on. The 'Saiyan' strode closer to me, and I backed up soon running into the wall behind me. Vegeta then grabed my upper left arm firmly. "I'm sure you can get this fixed," he said as he ripped the sleeve near the top of my shoulder. He pulled down the excess material revealing the symbol on my shoulder that had appeared earlier in the week. "Only one female was born with this birthmark. My cousin." He released my arm and stepped back.  
  
"So we really found her?" Sacr face said speaking up. "We finally found Vegeta's cousin?"  
  
Lita nodded. "Yes, you have, Yamcha." She walked over to me again. "You are a Saiyan warrior by birth, Raydias. There's only one more thing that should convince you." My so-called 'teacher' pulled a small vile of blue liquid from under the band on her wrist. She held it out to me. "Drink this."  
  
I glanced over at Michelle, not sure what to do. "Go ahead," she said. "It's not like anything else weird is going to happen."  
  
"You're ejoying this, aren't you?" I asked her.  
  
"Oh yeah, 'Raydias'. I'm having so much fun watching you discover that you're an alien from another dimension." She said sarcasticly.  
  
I laughed lightly and looked back at Lita. Taking I deep breath I took the vile from her hand. I unscrewed the lid and swallowed. What was I doing? I was taking an unknown substance from my teacher who I take it is supposed to be from some other dimension, and actually considering drinking it! I must be loosing my mind. Hey, maybe it's just another dream! I hoped to Kami it was. Bringing the vile to my lips, the liquid flowed quickly into my mouth and glided down my throat. It was warm and had no taste. Suddenly my entire back erupted in pain! I cried out and my knees buckled.  
  
The tall one rushed towards me and caught me before I hit the floor. "What'd you give her!" he yelled at Lita.  
  
"Be patient, Son Goku. All will be well," she relpied.  
  
The pain at the base of my spine grew steadily worse. I gripped 'Goku's' shirt as I squeezed my eyes shut, tears threatening to fall. He rubbed my back, trying to sooth me. Soon the pain began to subside, but was gone minutes later only to be replaced with a ripping sound. As I sat up, something brown flickered in the corner of my eye. Goku suddenly released me, and quickly stood. All excpet Lita backed away and stared at me with wide eyes. I stood as well, confused. What were they staring at?  
  
"Chris-I mean Raydias!" Michelle started, pointing to my back. "Look behind you at the base of you spine," she said slowly.  
  
I twisted around to see what my friend was talking about. "Oh geez!" I cried out and almost fell over again. Waving around, protruding from the base of my spine where my tail bone was located, was a tail. A Saiyan tail. Like the ones I had in my dreams. It was brown, fuzzy looking, and about the length of my leg, just barely touching the floor. I brought the appendage into my hands to see if it was real. The fur was soft and silky-like; it seemed real enough. I dropped it and swayed a little. I began to feel somewhat lighthead and leaned agianst the wall. "I need to sit down," I whispered as I slid down to the floor. I pressed my palms into my forehead, trying to clear it. This was not happening. These people were claiming that I was the cousin of some warrior Prince of a practically extinct alien race. And now they had come all the way here to find me and do who knew what to me! Not to mention my teacher had known this for who Kami knows how long! Mumbling under my breath, I said, "This is not happening. This can not be happening to me!"  
  
Suddenly I felt a hand grip my shoulder. I looked up to see the bald one, Krillin, standing next to me, smiling. Closing my eyes, I looked away. Krillin crouched next to me, "Hey Raydias, listen. I know you think this is a dream, but it's not. The guys and I have come all the way here to find you. Now we have, and we don't want to leave unless you're with us. We need your help against something that we don't know if we can beat by ourselves. Please," he said. "You have to believe us."  
  
"I-I don't know," I replied. I bent over and began to untie my skates, seeing Michelle do the same. As I was bent over, my pendant fell out from beneath the neckline of my outfit.  
  
The little man saw this and tilted his head as to get a better look at it. "That's an intersting pendant," he said as I took off my last skate. He held his hand out, "Um, may I?" I nodded and lifted it up for him to look at. After examining it, his eyes went wide and glanced over at Vegeta. "Hey Vegeta! This looks exactly like the pendant you discribed to us last week. You know, the one that went with the legend?" Vegeta looked up at this, and narrowed his eyes.  
  
Lita spoke up, "Before you do anything, Vegeta, yes. That is the pendant from the legend." I as well looked up, and shot to my feet. As Vegeta took a step toward, I grabed my skates and bolted out of the room, and up the stairs to the lobby.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*Goku* ~Hey, this is Goku. Well, we just revealed ourselves to Vegeta's cousin, and she didn't seem to take the news very well after she learned who she really was. I hope we can convince her enough to let us train her before the androids arrive.~  
  
We watched as the two girls sprinted out the door followed by the strange lady, only after she gave me three more viles of the same liquid she gave Raydias saying that it would give us our tails back as well. Yamcha put his hands on his hips and sighed. "Well, what do we do now? I mean, its gonna take awhile for us to convince her of who she really is."  
  
Vegeta folded his arms and turned his back to us. "What I want to know is, how she got here in the first place. I remember that day we sent that kid off to the planet Natoon, then hours later finding out that her ship had possibly been destroyed. A few weeks later, her mother had come back to the planet from a purging mission with her mate; she was devestated when she found out. Raydias's parents and two other siblings then left the planet for some type of vacation just before it was destroyed. But most people figured they didn't make it and were caught in the blast."  
  
I nodded. "Guys listen, if she really is Raydias, Vegeta's cousin, then she'll have the potential to help us defeate the androids. We just need to get her to believe us, and allow us to train her. Come on, let's go find her." The others agreed. 'I just hope she believes us,' I thought to myself. With that we left the room, gatherd our things, and left for Raydias's school to wait for her there.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
When I got to the lobby, I headed to the locker room. I sighed and planted myself on one of the benches and put my face in my hands. "Someone please tell me I'm dreaming," I said to myself.  
  
"I wish you were," someone said behind me. I looked over my shoulder to see Michelle smiling down at me. She dropped her skates next to mine on the floor and sat down next to me. "I already pinched myself, so I know I'm not dreaming. So all we have to do is pinch you to see if you're the one who's dreaming."  
  
"I kinda doubt it," I told her, but she pinched my anyway. It hurt, though I already knew that I wasn't dreaming.  
  
"Chris," Michelle asked. "Are you going to be okay with all this?" I nodded. "Hmmm. So, whatcha gonna do about that tail thing of yours?" She pointed to my tail which had unwrapped itself from my waist and started to flick between my legs. I shrugged. "Let's see. You can't go out in public with it waving around like it's already doing, so..." Michelle grabbed a sweatshirt from my locker and tied it around my waist. "...if we do this then...no, that doesn't look right." She ripped the sweatshirt off and tossed it back into the locker. Michelle grabbed my arms, made me stand up and twirl around a couple times. She stopped me, and looked at me closely.  
  
"Michelle?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Why do I get the feeling that you're gonna give me another one of your five minute make-overs?"  
  
Michelle smiled and her eyes began to twinkle. "What a great idea, Chris! I hadn't thought of that!" 'Kuso! Me and my big mouth!' So like I said, Michelle gave me a quick five-minute makeover, complete with lipstick and eye shadow. Plus lucky for her, (unlucky for me) she just happened to have an extra outfit in her bag. Ten minutes later, Michelle placed me in front of one of the big mirrors so I could take a look at myself. I'll admit that it looked good, but, I really have to learn to keep my mouth shut! By this time, all the other girls had started to file into the locker room. Michelle and I grabed our bags from our lockers and repacked our gear. Some of the other girls stared at me as they passed, and I glared back, hopefully scaring them away.  
  
About twenty minutes later everyone was changed, packed, and ready to head back to the school. Lucky for us, our school day only lasts until lunchtime, even though the calsses are longer than a regular school's would be. It's sort of like the schools in Europe. Lita was there standing at the door, as we loaded onto the bus. I looked away as I passed her, avioding her staring gaze. The ride back to the school was a strange one. Whenever I looked at our teacher she would just smile like she was hiding something else. Derek however, just stared at me with concern dancing in his eyes. I'll admit that it was nice that he was so concered about me, but I didn't want to get involved with anyone. Not to mention I was a bit young to have a boyfriend. During the trip he tried to talk to me, but backed off as I sent him an icy glare. And Michelle tried to keep my mind off the past few events by talking my ears off about the newest movies in the theaters. Somewhere around half an hour later, we arrived back at the school. As the doors of the bus opened, Michelle and I rushed out, avoiding the stampede of the other students. My friend and I walked into the school and headed for the locker bay.  
  
"Hey Chris - I mean Raydias, no I mean Chris! Dang it, I don't know what to call you anymore!" I laughed at her frustration. "Are you gonna be alright?"  
  
I shrugged. "I'll be fine, I think. Do you think you could tell the others that I've changed my mind and I can't meet them behind the orchard? I just can't let them know." Michelle nodded. We hugged breifly and went our separate ways.  
  
After getting the homework from my teachers, I left the school building and headed for the back path that would eventually lead to our ranch. Unfortunately, I arrived there faster than I had hoped. Because it just so happened, that when I reached the soccor field, "Yamcha" and Krillin were there waiting for me. Before I could escape, Yamcha spotted me, grabbed me around the waist and took off into the sky with the other warrior following close behind. "Hey!" I cried. "Let me go!" I started to squirm and thrash about making it more difficult for him to keep a good hold on me.  
  
"Ow!" he yelled when I impaled him in the stomache; he almost let go but regained his grip. "Hey, Krillin! I think we really have found Vegeta's lost cousin. Their tempers are exactly alike!"  
  
"I heard that." Suddenly, Vegeta appeared right in front of us, startling Yamcha. I stopped squirming and slammed my fist into my captor's jaw. Now he let go.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*Vegeta*  
  
~Just for everyone's information, I'm Vegeta, Prince of the Saiyan Empire. Getting my cousin to belive us is proving to be a more difficult task than I had hoped. Although I'm sure we can get her to come around. But one thing puzzles me, why do I feel like I've seen her somewhere before?~  
  
I watched Raydias fall from that idiot earthling's grasp and into a tree where she caught hold of a branch and dropped to the ground. "Nice going, baka," I hissed at Yamcha, and floated to the ground. Unfortunately, by the time my feet touched the ground, my cousin was nowhere in sight. "Kakarott!" I yelled. "Where is she?!"  
  
"I don't know! I saw her jump down from the tree and then she disappeared!" he yelled back. I told Kakarott to keep searching; Raydias had to be around here somewhere. The crome dome and the earth warrior dropped to the ground and began searching as well. We searched for about half an hour, but still couldn't find her. 'Great! I get blamed by Freeza for losing my cousin when she was only a month old, and now I've lost her again. Damn it! If her parents were here, they'd kill me. Feh, good thing they aren't.' I mentally slapped myself.'What am I saying? I don't care if we find her or not. But...Ahhhh, I hate this!' "Hey, Vegeta!" Kakarott suddenly yelled from across the field, "I found her! She's over by a river." I ran over and joined him behind some bushes. He was right, Raydias was sitting on a large boulder next to a river.  
  
"Stay here Kakarott," I ordered and started to move my way through the bushes, but the Earth-Saiyan grabbed the back of my shirt and pulled me back down. "What'd you bloody do that for?!"  
  
"Vegeta," Kakarott said calmly. "If we try and get her right now, we might just loose our chance of earning her trust. Remember, if she is your cousin, then she'll hold the power to defeate them in a matter of five seconds. So stay put; we'll confront Raydias in a few minutes."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I sat cross legged on the rock rethinking todays events. Five strangers, two who look exactly like the people form my dreams, and one claiming to be my cousin. My P.E. coach somehow knew them, and knew why they were here, so I don't even know what to think about her anymore. I grew a tail, and now, two of them had just tried to kiddnap me. Not to mention I'm beginning to belive what Michelle about Derek having some sort of crush on me. Could this day have gotten any worse? Suddenly I heard a noise coming from the bushes. I sat still, trying to discern the sound. The leaves were rustling together and I heard breathing, barely, but it was there. It must be them.  
  
I was about to head home when Vegeta strode out of the bushes. "Here you are. You must have know that we've been looking all over for you."  
  
'Ha. I could hear you breathing in the bushes.' "Hmph. Took you long enough. With your abilities, I'm surprised that you wern't able to find me within a couple seconds. What were you doing? Up in the North Pole looking under the ice caps?" I retorted.  
  
"I'm impressed. The little Saiyan had some bite in her after all." He smiled. Was that just a smirk, or was it an actual smile that said, "I'm glad part of our family has been reunited."? Believe it or not, I hoped that I was just a smirk. There was some more noise and Goku and Gohan also came out of the bushes followed be Yamcha and Krillin. They walked over to where Vegeta and I were standing.  
  
"So," started Goku. "Do you believe us?" I sighed. I knew that my answer would change my life forever whether I said yes or no. I motioned to Goku and pointed to a small island in the middle of the river. He walked over to me, gently wrapped his muscular arm around my waist, being careful to avoid my tail, and we rose into the air. Goku flew us over the silent and calm river, and landed softly on the sandy bank. When he let go of me, I led the way deeper in to the island. We stopped when we reached a small meadow, surrounded by trees and bushes.  
  
Goku put his hand on my shoulder, and turned me around so that I was facing him. "So, do you?"  
  
"I don't know yet. But first, tell me this. Do you guys really believe that I'm Vegeta's cousin?"  
  
"Of course. You're a Saiyan, and you have the mark on your shoulder to prove it and the tail to prove that you're a Saiyan."  
  
"Okay. But let's say that I'm really not Vegeta's cousin, and I'm just a lowly Saiyan that escaped the hands of Freeza and just happened to crash land here and loose my memory?"  
  
Goku sighed and gazed at the ground, then looked deep into my eyes. I felt like he was looking straight through my soul, and could see everthing. "Then our search here would have been in vain."  
  
Nodding in agreement, I took a deep breath. "Then..then I believe you, Son Goku." The Saiyan's eyes lit up with hope and excitement. When I looked into his ebony black eyes, I was taken aback. Our eyes were exactly the same. I shook it off. Having the same eyes as Goku did not matter right now. What mattered was getting through the intense training I knew they guys were planning to put me through. Goku wrapped his arm about my waist again, flew straight up through the roof of trees that were shading us earlier, and back over the river to where the others stood waiting.  
  
"Well?" asked Krillin when we landed.  
  
Goku tilted his head to the side with a curious expression on it. "Well what?" he asked.  
  
Krillin shook his head and groaned. "What did she say?!"  
  
Before Goku could answer him, I cut in. "I said, I believe you. I believe who I am and where I come from."  
  
Gohan jumped and punched his fist into the air. "That's great!" he said and grabbed my hand. "Let's go!"  
  
I halted in my tracks, which caused my hand to slip out of Gohan's grasp. "Hold it. Go where?"  
  
Yamcha put his arm on my shoulders, but with one swift movement, I brushed it off. "Well, back to our world, of course. You're Vegeta's cousin, a Saiyan warrior. It's where you belong."  
  
I shook my head. "No way. I don't think so. My home and family are here, and I'm not leaving without their knowing or their consent. And there's no way you're going to make me leave just months before school ends."  
  
Vegeta smirked. "Alright. Then let's go talk to your parents about this little situation." And with that, he stalked out of the clearing.  
  
  
  
Read and Review Please  
  
~Raydias 


	7. Explainations

Chapter six: Exlpainations  
  
I don't know how he knew where I lived, but he did; and the others seemed to know the way as well. They walked as if they knew exactly where we were going, and had been here before. Leaping up the porch steps, I opened the door and motioned for the guys to follow me. "Mom!" I yelled. "I'm home! And I brought some company!"  
  
My mother came out of the kitchen and smiled. "Oh good. I'll put some more plates on the table. Go get your brother and tell him that he needs to extend the table to make room for our guests," she motioned for the guys to come in. "Come in, make yourselves comfortable." I stared after my mother. 'Okay, now that was strange. Since when did my mother not bother to introduce herself, or at least ask about the guys? I mean, they are a little strange looking. What is going on?'  
  
My new friends nodded, and spread themselves among the couches and chairs in the living room. After I settled myself on the floor next to our beagle, Patches, my little brother bolted into the room with his small face brightly lit.  
  
"Hi guys!" he said as he sat down on the floor next to Krillin. They guys smiled and greeted him back.  
  
Krillin gave Robert a high five. "Hey Robert. How was school?"  
  
"Boring. We took a math test and then studied Hawaii all day," he replied.  
  
I just sat there looking bewildered. How could my little brother know the guys, and how could they know him? I mean, they're acting like they've already met and had become good friends or something. I didn't get it. And I was still curious about how they found me. 'They couldn't possibly have know what school I go to or that I even was at the ice rink, unless someone who knew told them. And how did they know what I looked like? They surely don't know anyone on this planet except for me, so how and where could they have gotten all this information?' While I contemplated all this, I zoned out for awhile, and when I came back to reality, Robert's face was just inches from mine. I scowled, "Do you want something?"  
  
He nodded. "Can I show them your horses and trophies an' stuff?"  
  
"Um, sure I guess."  
  
Grinning, he led the way outside to the barn. "Chris is a really good horse rider. She's won lots of trophies and ribbons." Robert opened the door the the sitting room in the barn which was basically another living room. It's where we had all the family trophies, and ribbons, and other 'prizes' displayed. I smiled and leaned against one of the stalls. Robert was always eager to show off my 'winings' as he called them. Delta, David's horse, a light brown and black bay mare, stuck her nose over the stall door and nudged my shoulder. As I rubbed her behind the ears, she gave a soft nicker and playfully nipped at my shirt. Two more nickers came from across the hallway. I looked to see Goku and Vegeta petting Orion and Apollos, two twin white and brown paints. Goku was the first to speak.  
  
"According to your brother you have quite many talents. Especially with these animals. You certainally seemed to have exelled in this area." He chuckled as Orion nudged him.  
  
I smiled slightly. "Yes, I've been riding all my life. These horses are very precious to me. I have been good to them, and they have been good to me."  
  
"Your sibling," Vegeta started, "has also courteously showed us your fighting awards. Apparently you are very skilled in that area as well." He smirked and patted the side of Apollos' neck. "Tell me, how good are you?"  
  
"I don't know. Okay I guess. But I've never really had any competition; I'm in the advanced classes of all the forms I'm studying, and have surpassed a lot of my teachers. Yet many of them refuse to spar with me. So I've never been really able to fully test my ability. I do train every chance I get though." Vegeta just nodded. I sighed. "Right. Well, I'm going to head inside and see how the food is coming along. You guys can just keep looking around and I'll be back in a few minutes." I left them there and went downstairs to check on dinner and Mom. I sat down backwards in one of the chairs, and watched Mom for a few minutes as she scurried aournd the kitchen, trying to get everything ready. "Smells good."  
  
"Thank you. I hope your friends like it."  
  
I smiled. "Mom, as far as I know, those guys will eat anything." She laughed, but I stayed silent. "Mom? Why is it that you seem to know the guys, and they seem to know you? And why is Robert acting like they're already best buds when I'm sure they've never met before?"  
  
My mother put down the spoon, and turned towards me. "It's a long story. As soon as your father gets home, and dinners on the table, we'll tell you everything."  
  
I nodded, and drifted back to the barn. I entered the feed room and figured I might as well get started on feeding the horses. A bag of whole oats swung over onto my shoulder, a smaller bag with vitamins and a coffee can in my other hand, I walked to the sitting room and cleared my throat getting everyone's attention. "While we're waiting on the food, you guys can help me feed the animals." I set the bags down and stretched my shoulder. "Krillin, you can give the horses their grain and vitamins. Just give each horse a full can of the oats," I patted the larger bag, "and there's a small measuring cup insinde this bag for the vitamins." I held up the smaller bag. "Each horse gets half a cup. All you have to do is go inside the stall and there's a small bucket hanging next to the hay rack. Put the stuff in there. Come on, I'll show you."  
  
I picked the bags back up and lead the way to Wizard's stall. I showed Krillin where the bucket was and how much of each to give the horse. As soon as he was squared away, I gave Yamcha his job. "I need you to water the horses. Take the hose and make sure the horses have enough water in their stalls. Basically, see if the water buckets are full, and if they're not, then fill them. Gohan, you can feed the dogs, cats, and the chickens. Robert, you can helpo him." I took them to the feed room and showed Gohan where the food was for the dogs and cats, and where their bowls were. I had Gohan carry the chicken feed and lead the two boys to the coop. After showing them what to do there, I motioned for Goku and Vegeta to follow me. "You two can help me finish feeding the horses." I took them up the the loft where the hay was kept. "As you can see, there are holes in the floor where each horse's hay rack is. All you do is push the hay over the edge, and it will drop into the rack. Each horse's name is placed above the hole, so you know who is who. It also tells you how much each one gets. The grass hay and alfalfa are over there." I pointed to the end of the loft. After telling them the difference between alfalfa and grass hay was and how big a flake was supposed to be, I showed them how to drop the feed into the rack below.  
  
About ten mintues later as we finished feeding the animals, David jogged into the barn to tell us that dinner was on the table. My father must be home early. I nodded and told David that we'd be there in a few seconds. After making sure everything was done, I ushered the warriors and my younger brother back to the house. My family greeted them as we sat down. Looking at the middle of the table I saw two enormous plates, each filled with a mound of Teryiaki steak and chicken. To one side of the plates, was our biggest bowl filled to the top with rice, topped with some type of soupy stuff. Then, to my surprise, in the living room, I saw our two card tables also mounted with tons of food and drinks. I looked over at the three Saiyans, and saw them staring hungrily at the food with starving eyes. I gave each of them a look that said, if they ate like pigs, even just a little, I would swear that I'd kill them. Finally, looking at my parents, I asked, "Where in the world did you get all this food so fast?"  
  
My parents only smiled and started to pass the food around. Within minutes everyone's plate was spilling over the side with food; well, not literally spilling over the side with food, but we each did have a lot. For some time, no said anything because they were too busy stuffing their faces. I decided to break the silence and said, "Mom, now will you tell me why the guys seem to know all of you? And how did they know where to find me this morning at the ice rink, and where my school was? Someone must have told them, and I want to know who."  
  
Goku put down his fork and looked at my parents as well. "Maybe we should explain," he said. He cleared his throat. "This whole thing pretty much started after I arrived back on Earth after the battle with Freeza on Namek. A young man was there. He apparently had finally killed Freeza and his father when they came to Earth two hours before I arrived. Turns out that he was also a Super Saiyan The young man then took me aside and explained who he was and why he was here. He told me that in three years time, two androids would appear and begin to wreak havoc on the the planet. He said that all the warriors from his time would be destroyed except for Gohan. He as only an infant then. This young boy then informed me of another warrior, a girl who also survived the onslaught of the androids. This girl was a Saiyan, Vegeta's cousin to be exact. The young man's friends had found her on another planet during an adventure, brought her back to to their world, and trained her to fight. She eventually became a Super Saiyan, but was no match for the androids when they came.  
  
"Some years later when the young man was older, Vegeta's cousin claimed that she couldn't take the killing anymore, borrowed one of Dr. Breifs' space ships, and left. She never returned. He looked really depressed as he seemed to relive those memories all over again. The young man then reached into his jacket and pulled out a small device. He claimed that it belonged to the Vegeta from his time, and pressed a button on the side of it. It was a hologram picture of the girl and some other people. I supposed that they were relatives or something. He said that when he left, I was to give the device to Vegeta. I agreed to the task. The young man then bid me farwell, wished us all good luck, and left.  
  
"I returned to the others running what he said through my mind. At first I wan't sure whether or not to tell the others about the androids and Vegeta's cousin. But Piccolo stepped in and saved me from that decision. He informed the us that we should know what is ahead of us and prepare for it. When Piccolo told the others about Vegeta's cousin, Vegeta just turned the other way and claimed that he had no family. I then took out the hologram device the boy had given to me. Even though the Vegeta from his time had it, he wasn't sure whether our Vegeta had his own or not, he figured Vegeta should have it. When I handed it to Vegeta-- "  
  
"Kakarott!" Vegeta suddenly interrupted. "I'll tell this part of the story, if you don't mind," he commanded. Vegeta glared at Goku as if to dare him to even try and defy him.  
  
Goku just shrugged his shoulders and replied, "Sure Vegeta, if you want to."  
  
Vegeta continued to scowl and then smirked slightly. "Wise choice." He turned to me. "I was astounded when Kakarott revealed the device the boy had given him. He gave it to me claiming that the boy had said it once belonged to someone his mother knew. Looking at the device in my hand, I reached into the pocket of my pants and pulled out the exact same device." Vegeta then pulled out two small flat disks from the pocket of his black overshirt. He handed one to me. "Look underneath it, and you'll find a small black switch. Turn it on," he commanded me. I did as Vegeta said and flipped the switch. Suddenly a hologram of a group of people appeared. "What you are looking at," Vegeta stated, "is a picture of our family before Freeza took me from Vejiitasei. And of course, you weren't born yet." I nodded, immediately recognizing a younger Vegeta and his father. But who were the other four Saiyans standing next to them?  
  
"Vegeta, who are these other Saiyans?" I inquired, pointing at them.  
  
"Those are your parents, Lexey, my father's sister, and Raddock, your father. The two brats are your older siblings, Misha and Lita. There were many rumors about them among Freeza's troops. Some say they died with the planet, others claimed that they left just before it was destroyed. Not even Freeza himself knew what became of them. I myself think that they probably died with the planet."  
  
I nodded, looking down at my plate, suddenly no longer hungry and played with my pendant. Gazing back up at Vegeta and Goku I said, "I don't understand something. I remember Lita saying that I was transported here to this dimension, but then that means this world and yours are from two totally different universes. How did you find me? I mean, how did you even know to look here? And why did you want to?"  
  
Krillin spoke up this time. "Our main reason for finding you was so you could help us fight the andriods when they come. And since you're a Saiyan, you're naturally stronger than humans and have the ability to learn to fight faster and become stronger."  
  
"Yeah! And since you're on our side, we'll be able to kick some andriod butt!" Yamcha added enthusiastically.  
  
"Alright, I understand why you wanted to find me, but how? How could you have possibly crossed over from your dimension to this one?"  
  
"Well," Goku started, "like I said, we first learned about you from that young man who informed the others aobut my homecoming." He then pulled a small remote like thing from his shirt pocket. He held it up. "This is what we used. It's a multi-dimensional transporter. The young man said it was given to him by the you from his era in the future; right before she disappeared."  
  
Goku placed the device in my hand allowing me to study it for a few momments. Something clicked in the back of my mind. I had seen a device like this before. Yuna had shown one to me a few months ago when I was complaining about my day at school and wishing I could be somewhere else at the moment. She said it was used by that female she's always talking about; Yuna claimed the girl always liked to travel to other dimensions to do a kind of work or just for fun. The gadgets this girl owned were amazing! "This is very - interesting. So this is what you used?" They nodded. "Right, so now I get why you're here, how you got here, but one question still remains. How did you know where to find me," I looked at my parents, "unless someone who knew me pretty well told you?"  
  
Both my parents smiled. "Well, I guess it's our turn talk, isn't?" my mother said. "You already know your adopted, so that's one less thing to explain. But I have one little question first. Do you know what your real name is yet?"  
  
"Er, yeah, it's Raydias."  
  
My mother only nodded. "Okay then, first things first. Do you remember where you got your pendant?"  
  
"No, I've had it for as long as I can remember. I just figured that someone gave to me when I was a child." I took my necklace off and studied the stone. It was a small flat white stone with a symbol in the middle similar to the one on my wrist. "Do you guys know where it came from?"  
  
My father nodded. "That necklace was around your neck when we found you. We figured that your original parents gave it to you as a parting gift or something." I looked over at Vegeta to see if he would know something about it, but he just shrugged his shoulders. My father then spoke again. "There was also something else that we found in your pod," he motioned for my mom to go retreive something as he continued speaking. "It was a device that projected a hologram of some sort; a message to whoever found it, I believe."  
  
My mother then came back with a disk similar to the one that held the picture of my family. "We, however, have yet to find out what it says. It is in a language other than English. Perhaps it could be your native language."  
  
I took it from my mother and studied it. It sure looked the same as the other disks. "How do you turn it on?" I asked them. My father then reached for it and pressed a small green button. Suddenly a holographic image of a man appeared. The man obviously a Saiyan, seeing as his tail was waving around behind him. He kinda looked the King Vegeta from the other image. The Saiyan then began speaking in what I supposed was our native tounge.  
  
"Minn bróðurdóttir, ef þú ert hlusta til this skilaboð, þá ÉG og þinn heimili reikistjarna ert. Að mestu leyti líklegur skemmdarvargur við Frjósa. En ÉG betla þú til þóknast ekki leita að hann út fyrir hefnd , hann vildi eyðileggja þú með neitun þykja leitt. Annar ástæða fyrir þú til vera hlusta til this vildi vera þessi þinn garudian Kalt , er dauður eins og heilbrigður. ÉG er þinn Föðurbróðir , Konungur Grænmeti ; þinn móðir var minn ungur systir. Því miður , ÉG gera ekki vita ef hún og the hvíla af þinn fjölskylda ert lifandi eða ekki. Ef þú hafa ekki þegar mynstraður það út , þú ert a félagi af a stríðsmaður kapp, the Saiyan kapp, frá the Reikistjarna Vejiitasei. Við nú , þú vildi hafa been pegged eins og óákveðinn greinir í ensku utanaðkomandi aðili a einn stríðsmaður using bardagi og hvaða annar kunnátta þú hafa aquired eins og þinn eini ánægja. Þú verða að vera sterkur , minn bróðurdóttir. Vera sterkur fyrir þinn fólk. ÉG biðja þessi þú vilja einhvern tíma hitta upp með minn sonur , Prins Grænmeti , hvenær hann hefur flýja the snertið ekki af Frjósa. Saman , mega þú finna annar Saiyans hver vinstri the reikistjarna áður þess eyðilegging , og endurbyggja okkar keisaradæmi. Mega þú fljúga hár á the vænghaf af the minni eða þinn fólk. Mega þú fara með styrkur honor og viska , minn bróðurdóttir. Minn Raydias."  
  
The image of my Uncle finished speaking and disapeared. 'Wow,' I thought. 'Now that, is a cool language.' I then looked over at Vegeta and asked, "What did he say?"  
  
Vegeta smirked and shook his head. "Well, apparently someone else besides Kakarott slept during the educational part of their journey." Both Goku and I looked at Vegeta confused. " On the way to their destination, our pods are programmed to teach the infants about their home planet, their native language, other useful information for when they return home to Vejiitasei, and of course, their mission. These are taught to them while the infants are in the cryostatis sleep."  
  
I stared blankly at him. "Okay, so apparently I didn't listen to the lessons, big deal. So what did your father say?"  
  
My cousin sighed. "Turn the message back on." My mother complied and the image of King Vegeta appeared to the repeat his message. Vegeta clear his throat and began translating. " 'My niece, if you are listening to this message, then I and your home planet are gone. Mostly likely destroyed by Freeza. But I beg you to please not seek him out for revenge, he would destroy you with no regret. Another reason for you to be listening to this would be that your garudian, Kalt, is dead as well. I am your Uncle, King Vegeta; your mother was my younger sister. Unfortunately, I do not know if she and the rest of your family are alive or not. If you have not already figured it out, you are a member of a warrior race, the Saiyan race, from the Planet Vejiitasei. By now, you would have been pegged as an outsider, a lone warrior using fighting and what other skills you have aquired as your only pleasure. You have to be strong, my niece. Be strong for your people. I pray that you will someday meet up with my son, Prince Vegeta, when he has escaped the hands of Freeza. Together, may you find other Saiyans who left the planet before its destruction, and rebuild our empire. May you fly high on the wings of the memory or your people. May you go with strength, honor and wisdom, my niece. My Raydias.' " Vegeta finished and looked down at the table. He then took a sip of his water and stood, leaving the table.  
  
I made a move to follow him, but my father laid his hand on my arm and shook his head. "Leave him be, Raydias."  
  
After a few moments of silence, my mother spoke up. "Do you have any more questions for us, honey?"  
  
"I believe that Raydias wanted to know how we found out where she lived and why we seem to be so familiar with you guys," Krillin stated. I nodded in agreement. "Well, I must admit that we did have one heck of a time finding you. When we arrived here on Earth, we split up with only a small picture of your mother and an idea to look for someone with a ki signature similar to Goku and Vegeta's. The only thing that we knew was that by now you would have a resemblence to your mother, Lexey." The small bald man stopped to catch his breath.  
  
Yamcha then took over for his friend. "It was about three weeks later that I happened to run into your parents. I was walking about the neighborhood when I saw them on their horse in your pasture and I got this feeling that I should ask them about you. They were absolutely shocked when I showed them the picture. After a bit of talking I found out that they had found you when you were an infant and were now thirteen years old. Although, I still don't get how that could be. Goku said that the Saiyan home planet was destroyed a little over twenty years ago."  
  
"I think I can explain that part," piped up Goku. "Right before we left our home, I had a talk with King Kai to see if he knew anything about Raydias's whereabouts. He mention that right before Raydias was shipped off, he had decided to keeps tabs on me. But he didn't know why. King Kai said that after her pod was hit by an asteriod, her shipped was thrown into a worm hole. He tried to locate her afterwards, but no avail. She was gone without a trace. I suspect that when Raydias was thrown into the worm hole, she was also thrown through time. About ten or eleven years into the future."  
  
I raised an eyebrow at him. "So are you saying that in actuality, I'm supposed to be your age?" Goku nodded sheepishly. "Oh that's nice to know," I grumbled crossing my arms over my chest and louching down into my chair.  
  
"Anyway," said Krillin, "after Yamcha had talked with your parents, he came and rounded the rest of us up. He informed us that he found you. We all followed him back here and talked with your parents some more. They had no trouble in accepting the truth and admitted that they suspected something like this would happen eventually. We met your brothers one day while you were gone, your mother and father claimed you were out training. They then told us where you went to school and what your daily schedule was. It didn't take long to come up with a plan to meet you and then convince you of your past. Although things didn't go exactly as planned, our mission here is almost complete," he finished with a smug smirk.  
  
I sat there, staring at my plate. "Would you excuse me for a few minutes? I need to think." With that, I rose from the table and practically ran outside to the barn. I glanced at my watch, it was only five thirty so it would not get dark for a few more hours. Running into the equiptment room, I grabbed my saddle, saddle pad and halter, and walked as fast as I could to Orion's stall. He neighed as I opened the door to his stall and threw the pad and saddle onto his back, not even bothering to brush him down. After quickly sinching the saddle down, I placed the halter onto his head, made sure everything was secure and lead him out of the barn to the field. I swung myself onto Orion's back and nudged him into a canter. I wasn't sure where I was going, I just needed to get away from everything.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*Goku* ~Well, everything finally has been revealed and she's taking it better than I thought. I think.~  
  
Raydias just sat there staring at her plate. She then looked up and said, "Would you excuse me for a few minutes? I need to think." She stood and all but ran out of the house.  
  
Her parents looked at each other with concern. "Do you think she'll be alright?" Her mother asked.  
  
I gave her a small smile. "I'm sure she'll be fine. Raydias just needs to gather her thoughts." Soon, twenty minutes had passed and we were all done eating. Gohan and Krillin were helped her parents with the dishes, and the rest of us sat in the living room, waiting for Raydias to come back. Ten more minutes passed and there still was no sign of her. I stood and walked to the door. "I'll go find her and make sure she's alright." As I rose into the sky trying to detect her energy, I sensed another presence next to me. I turned to see Vegeta staring out towards the hill.  
  
"Raydias is over that way," he said stiffly. I nodded and flew in the direction he had indicated.  
  
Within a few minutes the Saiyan Prince and I were hovering over a group of trees. We could see light coming from underneath the trees, and I supposed that's where Raydias was. I looked over at Vegeta who was still silent. "Vegeta, why did you come with me?"  
  
"It's none of your business, Kakarott," he replied. As Vegeta flew to the ground I almost missed him say, "She's the only family I have left." I followed closely behind him. I found Vegeta leaning up agianst a tree watching his cousin. Raydias seemed to be shadow sparing from the looks of it. She apparently hadn't seen us yet. Suddenly, Vegeta stepped into the light and his rough voice cut through the silence of the forest. "You know, if you would put more engery into your right hand and leg, and turned your body to the left as you do the attack, the motion will go much smoother."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I slowed my horse down to a walk as we neared the orchard. I had already accepted the fact that my parents had found me, but I was still trying to swallow the fact that I was actually from another dimension; an alien no less. Sure it explained why I could create that little ball of engery in my hand, and why I was a better fighter then everyone in my classes. Except, I didn't want to be different. I've been different all my life, and I'm sick of it. I just wanted to be a normal girl for a change. Then again, this could be my chance to get away and be with people who wouldn't be scared of who I was and who had some of the same qualities I had. Not to mention I would actually have a challenge if I fought them. I smiled inwardly to myself, I believe them. I'm an alien from another dimension, and my parents have been helping them for the past few week behind my back. I then thought about the warriors who had come to find me. The two who seemed to be the leaders, Goku and Vegeta, I felt some sort of conection with them. I knew I felt a conection with Vegeta because he was my cousin, but why Goku? From what I've been told about my family, we weren't related. So then why did I feel like I was? Sighing, I nudged Orion back into a canter and worked my way to one of the more secluded meadows on the hill. 'Life can only get better from here on out,' I thought to myself. 'I hope.'  
  
About ten minutes later I reached the clearing and slid off Orion's back. I looped his reins loosely around a tree branch with enough rein to allow him to graze around the tree. I then lost myself in a flurry of sparing motions. Even though I had accepted everything which has been revealed to me, I still didn't want to think about it at the moment. Twenty minutes later, as I began to slow down, a deep voice cut through the air. "You know, if you would put more energy into your right arm and leg, and turned your body to the left as you do the attack, the motion will go much smoother." It was Vegeta. I stopped and stood with my back to him for a few moments. I then did as he directed, finding that the attack was smoother and enabled me to keep a better guard.  
  
After that, I continued to shadow spar, trying to ignore that he was there. But as I stopped some time later, a ball of light shot past my face. My gaze followed it as the ball turned and came at me again. I turned to face it and brought my hands out infront of me, also widening my stance and digging my heels into the ground. I narrowed my eyes as the ball came closer and closer. Then calling out some of my own energy, (the energy I used to destroy that boulder with), and created my own little ball. Right as the other ball of energy was within a few feet, I shot my ball towards it. The two connected and immediately exploded, throwing my body to the ground with its force. I rolled to stop, sat up and gazed at the balckened earth the explosion had created. I frowned a bit and turn my head around to see Goku's hand outstretched to mine. I grasped it and he pulled me to my feet.  
  
Goku smiled at me. "So this is where you've been hiding. Nice place." The corner of my mouth lifted slightly in a fake smile. Turning on my heel, I walked over to Orion and began to stroke his neck. He nickered softly and nuzzeled my shoulder in return. I heard footsteps cross the hard ground, headed in my direction. "Hey, Raydias. Is something the matter?"  
  
The frown deepened on my face and I whispered, "I'm fine. I just need some time alone to soak it all in." I then unfurled my tail from my waist and let it sway in the soft breeze. Resting my forehead against Orion's shoulder, I sighed and continued to stoke his neck. I could feel their eyes on my back as we all stood in silence.  
  
Vegeta then spoke up. "Kakarott, do you still have the vials that woman gave you?" I turned my head and looked at the two warriors questionly.  
  
Goku nodded and reached into his shirt, relveaing three vials of the same liquid Lita had me drink. "Yeah, but why.?" Vegeta stared at him and Goku suddenly nodded knowingly. "Ah - right. Here." He handed one of the vials to Vegeta, and put the other back in his pocket, keeping one for himself. Vegeta then nodded to his companion. The two then at the same time, uncorked the vials, and drank the liquid in one gulp. I watched as Goku and Vegeta suddenly went ridged and balled their fists. I could tell they were in pain, even though they were trying not to show it. Soon, I saw their bodies relax and smiled as a ripping sound could be heard. My eyes widened as brown tails, like my own, emerged from the seat of their pants. Goku chuckled as he gazed at his furry appendage. "It's nice to have my tail back. I've missed it."  
  
Vegeta nodded solemnly as he wrapped his own tail around his waist. "Yes, I too, have missed my own."  
  
Goku then turned to me with a big smile on his face. "Come on, Raydias. I think your parents are worried enough about you. They probably think we've disappeared." He then enveloped with his large arms in a hug. I laughed lightly. Smiling brightly back, Goku placed his hands on my waist and hoisted me up into the saddle on Orion's back. He handed me the reins and raised his hand, creating a bright ball of light. He removed his hand and it floated gently at my shoulder. "This should light your way back home." Turning to Vegeta he said, "Come Vegeta! I'll race you back to the house!" With that, he took off through the tree tops. Vegeta rolled his eyes and shook his head. He nodded slightly at me, and took off after Goku. I sighed, and nudged Orion into a slow trot, exiting the meadow. The next few weeks were going to be interesting.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I slowed Orion down as we neared the barn. He neighed and tossed his head. I reached down and patted his neck. "Good boy," I said softly. "You were good and patient with me tonight, thanks." I swung my right leg over the saddle and dismounted. I looked overhead to see Vegeta and Goku drop out of the darkened sky and land next to the barn entrance. The two warriors watched silently as I lead Orion back into the barn and remove the saddle and other tack from him. I grabbed one of the brushes and quietly brushed his coat. My horse turned his head to look at me and nudged my hip with his nose. I smiled and rubbed his neck in return. Some of our other horses stuck their heads out of their little windows so they could see what was going on and nickered at us. I giggled quietly. After I had put Orion back in his stall and put the tack away, Goku placed an arm around my shoulders and lead me back to the house, Vegeta following silently behind.  
  
We entered the living room where the rest of the guys and my family were waiting. As soon as my parent saw me, they immediately stood and rushed over and threw their arms around me. "Raydias, we were so worried about you," my mother whispered in my ear. She looked over at Vegeta and Goku. "She is alright, isn't she?"  
  
Goku nodded, "She's fine. We found her in a small clearing. Raydias just needed some time to herself."  
  
My father smiled gratefully. He then looked down at me and raised my chin so my eyes would meet his. "Raydias, you'll always remember that we will always love you no matter who you are or where you come from. You will always be our little girl."  
  
My tail unfurled from my waist and swished back and forth. A small tear formed at the corner of my eye and rolled down my cheek. "Thanks Daddy."  
  
"Hmmm, that remids me," Goku suddenly spoke up. "Hey Gohan, catch!" Goku reached into his pocket and tossed Gohan one of the extra viles. Gohan caught it and looked at his father questionly. "Drink it."  
  
Gohan did as he was told and swallowed the solution in one gulp. He made a face. The stuff tastes horrible, trust me, I should know. He suddenly clutched his sides and fell to his knees. Goku strode over and rubbed his son's back soothingly until the process was over. A few minutes later, Goku stood and helped his son to stand. Gohan stood wide eyed as he watched his newly grown tail flick back and forth between his legs. "But, how? What was that stuff?" he asked his father.  
  
Goku grinned. "It's the same stuff that woman gave Raydias to grow her tail back. After Raydias had left that room, the woman gave me three extra viles of the same stuff. She said that I would know what to do with them." The tall Saiyan grinned even more as he let his own tail unfurl from his waist. "When Vegeta and I had found Raydias, I decided that then might as well be the perfect time to get our own tails back. I must say that I sure have missed it. What about you Vegeta? Glad to have your tail back?"  
  
Vegeta nodded his head slightly. "It is good to have it back," he said curtly and strode out of the room. Goku looked back at me and shrugged.  
  
*Yawn* I brought up a hand and began to kneed the knots out of my shoulder. "I'll see you guys later, I'm heading to bed." They nodded, and I left the room. As I headed to the stairs, I noticed Vegeta staring out one of the windows in the front room. "Hey, Vegeta." I called. "You okay?"  
  
The warrior nodded. "Yes, get some sleep. I wish to talk to you in the morning."  
  
"What time?"  
  
"Dawn. We will meet in the barn."  
  
I inclined my head slightly and resumed my walk up the stair to my room. After changing into some dark red flanel pants and a black tank-top, I sat down on the window seat below the windows that over- looked the barn and pasture. I watched as a white owl swooped down and landed on a tree branch which resided only a few feet from my window. The beautiful creature turned to looked at me with its golden eyes. I smiled at it. The owl hooted, spread his wings and flew off into the night. Wishing I could fly along side it, I fell into a dreamless sleep, my head resting against the window.  
  
  
  
  
  
Read and Review Please  
  
~Raydias 


	8. Author's Note

Author's Note:

Okay, so here's what's going on with "The Fifth Saiyan":

1.)The story line is being vastly revamped.  
Raydias is now Vegeta's younger sister – she disappeared before Vejiitasei was destroyed.  
Raydias is older, in college, and not a social outcast.  
She is sent to the Z Fighters' planet rather than them coming to find her.

2.) The story is more about finding who you are, where you belong, and family.

3.)I am looking to change the title….suggestions?  
Destiny  
Call of Destiny  
Reunion

This is the first story I ever began and I would dearly love to finish it…it's kinda my baby and I much equate Raydias to being my "inner self". I want her story to be finished.

That about sums it up for now. Let me know your suggestions!

Slán!

Raydias


End file.
